My Missing Piece
by forevercharmed01
Summary: At Ten year's old, Rachel Berry makes a choice that will change her life, to find the Mother she never had. Running away from home might not have been the best idea, but it's one she won't regret. Finding the friendship, adventure and acceptance she never had before. She won't stop until she finally has it all, and find's the missing piece that will make her whole at last.
1. The Runaway

**I Just really can't stop myself,**

**Another new story, one that's hopefully, not been done before. If it has than i haven't read it and no copying intended. **

**If it's ok with the readers, could i get a little feedback on whether or not this is worthy enough to carry on with or should i just stick with my other story. Just maybe a yes or no or whatnot...You know, a sign.**

**Anyhoo i hope people enjoy the first chapter, and if it's liked enough many more to come.**

**Disclaimer - i don't own Glee...If i did Rachel would have her happy family, Quinn get's everything...don't like Quinn so much.**

* * *

For as long as Rachel could remember, ever since she had first learnt what the word meant. She knew that life, as short as it had been. Was nothing but torment.

Everywhere they went all she heard was small mutters of 'Abomination' Or 'Disgusting' she also heard the words bringing up a child in that lifestyle is unnatural and would affect her growing up. If she had been younger she would have shouted at them told them they were wrong, and that her life was just fine. Sure she found it hard to make friends but what kid didn't at that age? But even despite all that. Her life was just fine.

But she wasn't younger, she wasn't that age anymore. And as much as she didn't want to admit it…..They had been right.

She had no friends, everywhere she went, she would get jeered at, mocked and picked on for being that girl with the two fathers, and every new place they went she thought she would have a chance to make some without them knowing beforehand. Once again she was wrong as she later learnt that the parents had told their children just who they were.

Most days she would find herself sitting far from the other playing kids just wishing that she had somebody to talk to, just that one person to see past her living situation and see her for her, and not the family she went home to.

But of course it was Ohio. And none of her wishes ever happened. Not for little girls like her anyway.

She didn't want for nothing, being an only child she was spoilt from a very early age, whatever she wanted she got. No matter the expense. At one time she thought it was because they loved her so much that they were willing to give her anything, and that on some parts was true for they did love her, but as time went and she got older. She started to realize that it was because of who they were and their life choice that they indulged her.

They knew she had no friends, they knew the torment she received, they knew the loneliness she felt. And so replaced real friends with material ones, and for a while it worked. For a while she was fine. Having as many books to read and as many dvds to watch as she could. But after so long the aching hole that was companionship, came back with a vengeance, when she saw her class mates get invites to parties while avoiding her like the plague.

What was it about her that they just didn't like? Surely it couldn't all have just been about her fathers could it? Looking at herself in the mirror one day she went over her image with a scrupulous intent.

Yes she spoke a lot and was more wordily than any her age…..That she guessed was a factor as they did tease her for that, next was her clothes. She'll admit that they may not have been the latest or what was in fashion, but she liked them and it wasn't like she couldn't go out and get them for many a time her dads had offered to buy as many clothes as she wanted. But each time she refused, she liked what she wore they were comfy, and she would rather have comfort over what was in that month any day of the week.

So it could have been the clothes

Next she went over her appearance and found that as she had done before. She noticed that she didn't at all look like the other girls in her class. They were the natural blonde haired blue eyed little sweethearts that could do no wrong, the all American kind of girl. The kind that you would be happy to have in your house

She looked at her hair….It was a dark brown almost black looking color, not the usual. But still nothing wrong with it, her eye color again brown but a lot lighter than her hair, more chocolaty….Again not what blonde haired girls had but kids liked chocolate didn't they?

Her skin color was a lot darker than that of these around her, all except one boy in her class. He had the same shade but for some reason people liked him.

Finally she got to her nose….That was the one thing, if she had to pick. Was what she hated, and it seemed they did to, how many nights had she cried over that thing as she came home from yet another day of bullying…..To many, and though both her parents had tried to console her, tell her that she was perfect the way she was and that they were just jealous. She had to laugh.

No they weren't if they were then why would they say that only elephants had nose like that. Why would they move away and mock that they would get knocked over if she turned around? She may have been young, but she wasn't stupid, and she proved that by saying Elephants didn't have noses, they had trunks.

Another reason for the teasing,

After spending what seemed like hours in front of the mirror working out what it was that made her unlikable. She came to the conclusion that it was down to choices.

Yes, some of them her own. Like the clothes she wore and the refusal to get more just for the sake of fitting in, she knew it wouldn't make a difference anyway and so chose to buy something else. But when it came to it, the other choices weren't her own.

The way she spoke. From an early age they talked to her, read her books and when she was able to say her words. They taught her before she even got to school. Hence her larger vocabulary scale. It was their choice to teach her that.

It was there choice to give her anything she wanted, for the lack of friends she had. The others had learnt that she was an only child and spoiled and so gave her more grief for that to, she may not have said no to it, seeing as she had no one to play with. But if they knew about the bullying surely they knew that was a main reason why they did it, didn't they?

If they did and still carried on buying her things than again that was another choice on their part to deliberately ignore what was in front of her in the hopes that it would all stop eventually, they only way it would stop was if they moved or she ran.

She went down the long list of things that was wrong with her life until she came to the biggest one, the whole reason why her life was so bad now, the reason why her life was a miserable existence. No matter how hard she tried to block them out. Keep her head held high and take no notice, she couldn't stop the whispers from reaching her.

Incidentally it was the tanned boy with the funny hair that gave her the answer, in the playground one day in just another day of her hell. He spoke a word she hadn't heard before. And when home time came she lied to her daddy who had come to pick her up, saying that she needed to go the library for homework.

It was close to where they lived and despite her age they let her go, as she slipped off to work out just what the word the boy had said meant.

It was after that her choice for what she was about to do next became clear.

She hated the bullying, the name calling and the teasing. But she found she had no choice but to live with it and so after a while had her own routine of coping with it. But there was one thing. The one thing that no amount of books or DVD's or toy's or even having a friend could cover up.

The fact that she had no Mom

Every home time she would see the blonde haired blue eyed little girl's skip out of the school and in to their mothers loving embrace as they got ready to go home. Every day she would watch them as their Mothers would stroke their hair lovingly and mutter little things in their ear, no doubt filled with care and proudness.

She looked at her own fathers smiling happily. And her own already perfect fake smile beamed back at them.

They were the reason she had no Mother, no one to whisper loving things in her ear, and stroke her different colored hair.

Little girls who looked like her didn't deserve a Mother, they deserved the orphanage if what she heard from others was correct. Anywhere was better than with them.

It wasn't that she didn't love them, for she did. And gave them all the hugs and kisses and anything else that a loving kid could give, but the fact that her parents loved each other in a way that should only apply to a man and a woman as she had read on line said, than when it all came down it, after weeks of wondering what it was, what possible reason could it be that no one liked her, what she could blame for her life being the way it was.

It was them.

Ultimately their choice to live in a close minded town that was full of god abiding neighbors meant that each day of her life was filled with hate, name calling, bigotry and even one time. Though she didn't tell them. physical violence.

They were also the reason she didn't have a Mom…If she did then maybe all that she endured wouldn't have and still be happening.

Again it wasn't that she didn't love them as she did, so very much. But with all that went on during the hours they weren't around. Some even with. More and more each day she just felt that love just wasn't enough. Not to compensate for the hurt that she put up with.

She got home one day after a particularly nasty interaction in which she was pushed into the mud by a blonde haired girl who had told her, not for the first time or nothing that she hadn't learnt. That everything about her and her family was wrong. And that god didn't accept people like that.

She was Jewish, so it didn't exactly matter to her but for fear of retaliation. She kept her mouth shut.

She went to her room and got undressed, throwing her dirty clothes in the corner and pulling out her much loved Wicked t-shirt. Throwing herself on her bed she started to think.

It had gone too far this time. It wasn't the first time this had happened or the mud puddle, she had it thrown at her as well but now…..She just couldn't cope.

If this was only elementary school she didn't even want to imagine the horror that would be high school. That was just a whole new nightmare that was lying in wait for her.

Something had to be done…And she knew just what.

Along with the inner belief that her parents life choice was what kept her from having a Mom. She had, one night, come across whilst searching their room a box in the back of their walk in wardrobe. She didn't actually know what it was she was searching for, and so lost interest in favor of seeing the mystery box. Sneaking back to her room she sat on the floor and pulled out old files and papers before she realized that it was only stuff about her birth.

She was about to put them back thinking it was only her certificates and stuff when the file she was holding split and all the papers it contained scattered about. Cursing she hurried to pick them up but stopped when a photo of an unknown woman made her pause and take more notice.

She gazed over the sitting figure who was very clearly in a hospital and with wide eyes realized that she looked exactly like her. The dark hair, the tan skin, the brown eyes and even the nose.

Her breath hitched as it dawned on her just who this person had to be. Her mother…Her missing Mom.

Everything else forgotten she sat back down and gazed longingly at the picture of the young woman who was holding her as a baby wrapped up in a white snuggy blanket. The smile she noted seemed bittersweet and fake…..Just like her own.

Looking at the papers that it came with she sifted through them until she came to a formal looking piece. It looked like the ones her daddy had when he came back from the office and so picked it up before reading down the page.

At the very end, she dropped the paper and slumped back against her bed. It was a contract.

She knew what that was after asking one day as he sat at the table working on one and so knew the ins and outs of what it entailed. But this.

Struggling with her thoughts of what she had just read. A surge of emotions running through her body, shock…..Sadness, happy that she finally knew. And the anger.

And with that anger came the niggling, recurring thought that she had associated with the two men wormed its way into her head. That they _had_ been the ones that denied her a mother.

And this piece proved it.

Still angry, she at that moment. Made her choice. Picking up the papers, she went through each one that she thought was important and after reading through them all. Gathered up the ones that held any information on and about her birth, including the contract.

Placing them to one side. She put the others back and tucked the photo in her pocket. She would keep that for herself, before hurrying back to her dad's room and replacing the box in its rightful place. She was about to leave but something in the back of her mind stopped her and instead, turned back and started looking for more.

If there was anything else she could find than she knew she had to have it and so searched high and low before smiling in victory at the second and third copies of the original contract. Whoever this woman was, they wanted to keep her away that was for sure. Before taking them to and adding them to the first she had in her room.

She knew that daddy kept all his personal files in his room and so doubted anymore of these floating about. She figured that he wouldn't suspect her of knowing about them never mind having them so didn't see the need to keep them safer.

A mistake he would soon learn.

Knowing that she would have to hide them well, she stuck them to the underside of her bed. They never went into her room only to inform her on dinner or to get her gym stuff. Anything else they left alone so it was a perfect place to put them until she needed them.

Once that was out of the way, she moved on to the next part of her plan. It hadn't been a spare of the moment decision. She was far too rational for that, and so only made her choice after months of seeing what she longed for dangled in front of her face. That and the papers she had in her keep.

She was going to find her Mom.

Correction. She was going to _go _and find her Mom. Wherever she was.

And now she had the means of doing so.

So for the entire week she sat in her room reading every bit of information that was on the papers she stole. She poured over every word until she came to what she wanted the most, the parts about the unknown woman.

In a questionnaire style answering form courtesy of Dad, she discovered that her Mother's name was Shelby Corcoran and that at the time she was only eighteen. She was desperate to go to New York and be on Broadway, something which made her heart swell. Broadway was her life and to find that she and this woman had the same goal only made her that more determined to succeed.

She read on and apart from her birthday and the health stuff, everything else was menial. But she had what she wanted, a name and a destination.

Her Mother had to be a singer. There was no way she got her voice from any of the men as they were worse than drowning cats and so smiled at yet another thing they shared, knowing now that her mind was fully made up. she moved on to the third part of her plan.

She had been saving her money since she was six. And the things that she didn't buy she put in the bank. Along with the birthday, and special occasion money she got. She was a person who was smart, wasn't frivolous with their money like other kids and so by now had more than what most her age had. She didn't know just how much exactly, but seeing as she did receive a lot from both men for said birthdays and times that she got bullied.

She had to laugh at the irony of for once, being grateful to the mean kids for they had made her quite the rich little girl.

So with that and the knowledge she didn't need much to sustain her meant that she had more than enough to cover her trips, the next part was getting it out.

She looked on line for something expensive. Knowing that it was the only way she could get it all without seemingly being suspicious, before deciding on the prefect thing.

The next day she surprised both her fathers by asking if she could buy a genuine prop from the film that her idol slept in from the way we were. To say they were shocked was an understatement and on asking and hearing just how much it cost, were, for the first time. Hesitant.

Seeing their faces she pulled out her acting prowess and said that the kids were being mean again to her, knowing they indulged her due to the bullying, they very slowly relented. Seeing them give in she smiled internally and knew that it was only a matter of time before she could finally put her whole plan into action.

At the bank the next day she withdrew all her savings and added it to the money she had at home. All in all, she had just a little under $4,000.

Seeing just how close she was to leaving made her stop for a moment. She was leaving, really….Going out and finding the Mom She never had. It scared her a little, but more than ever did she want it.

She also knew just how hurt her fathers would be, and how much worry she was going to put them through almost made her give up her plan. It wasn't like they didn't treat her bad, hell if anything she was treated better than the kids who actually had a Mom. But then the image of the contracts came back to her mind and so did the teasing and the name calling and every else she had to put up with.

Knowing that it was their doing had her angry again and so the plan went ahead…she just had to pick the right time.

The day and opportunity came when she was picked up from school after having the same day, she was in the back of the car when she was told that both him and her daddy had to be in the hospital and office that night and so the sitter was coming around. She nodded but danced internally at seeing this was the right time.

She had her bags packed two days ago, and was just waiting around but now, she could finally go.

They got home as she made her way upstairs with both dad and daddy running around getting their belongs. The sitter they hired didn't live to far and knowing just how sensible Rachel was for her age, decided that on certain times she could be left alone for the odd hour or so, nothing to serious.

She smiled and kissed them before waving them off as they drove down the road. She watched and waited until they rounded the corner before running back inside and raced to her room. She threw herself under her bed where she had been keeping her packed bags before pulling them out and reached for then contracts they still hadn't know she had.

She had hidden her money inside her socks which was kept in her shoulder bag before making sure that all her clothes was packed. After double checking she had everything, her money, her clothes and most importantly, the picture of her Mom and her name. she knew it was time to leave.

At the bottom of the stairs she write a note. Her dad's had a tendency to come home early, even if they had to rush into work and so wasn't taking any chances for them to know something was up. she wrote to them letting them know that she and the sitter had gone to the park, it wasn't a whole lie as they did know due to her lack of friends that she sometimes went out with the help, and not to worry if she wasn't in when they got back.

And that she loved them because she did. Very much.

Going to the kitchen and packing some bottled water for the trip she was just finished packing the biscuits and Crisp's, when a knock at the door told her the sitter had arrived. She put the water down and took a deep breath before opening the door to reveal a girl just a little older than Rachel.

"Hey you," She smiled as she faced the little girl, Rachel beamed back before replying.

The sitter, named Gemma did truly enjoy her time with the brunette. She was a lot more mature than the others she looked after and could even hold a conversation with it being about the latest show or music video. She just didn't understand why no others saw the bright, young, friendly girl that she did.

"Both out then" She asked as Rachel nodded, she smiled again and was just about to step in when Rachel spoke.

"But Daddy's coming back" This surprised Gemma as she stopped moving and looked at her younger girl. Rachel for her part didn't budge and still smiled even with the curious look the sitter gave her.

"He's…..Coming back?" She asked slowly, as if not believing it, as the little girl nodded again.

"He went in but they realized that the problem had already been sorted and so they didn't actually need him for tonight." She lied smoothly as the older girl still kept her quizzical gaze on her.

"Really?"

"Really….He rang about three minutes before you knocked and told me, he said he was getting ice cream on the way back so went to the shop first." She gave a non-committal shrug as if to feign disinterest. "But he also said to give you this," And she went back inside to her bag before quickly pulling out some money and picked up what was her actual wage before going back to the door.

"This," She gave Gemma the notes in her hand as she reached out still cautious and took the notes from her, she looked down and realized that there was more than what she normally got.

"There's too much here" She started but was cut off

"He said to give you so more as in apology to wasting your time." Normally it wasn't in her to interrupt but she needed to leave and so gave her the speech she had rehearsed when making sure she had everything. Gemma still looked at her for another few minutes as if trying to get something else that she was hiding out of her before biting her lip, and nodding.

"Ok…Well tell both berries I said hi, and thanks for the extra tip." She shrugged not knowing what else to do and accept the surprise hug she got from Rachel who was genuinely going to miss her before stepping off the porch and with one more wave went on her way.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Rachel knew she had to leave now and so quickly retrieved her bag and side purse before making one last quick round to ensure she had everything before stepping out the door.

She looked at the bus route she had in her hand, she was going to take the bus to the station and then catch the train to new York. There she would work out the next part of her plan. For now though, she just had to leave before anyone spotted her.

Walking down the pathway she turned to look back at the house she grew up in and feeling something on her cheek wiped away the tear that had subconsciously fallen before taking in another deep breath and looked away.

This was it, no stopping her now.

"I'm gonna find you Mamma" She muttered before starting the journey to find her missing piece.


	2. The Tag Along

**I'm still here.**

**Sorry for the late update, had a busy week. But wow, thank you to everyone who reviewed and Favorited, i honestly didn't expect people to like it and so to find that it's readable makes me happy.**

**Hopefully this chapter will be just as good as the first, i took a little time on this as there was a few things that i'm not sure if people will take offense to and if so, than i'am so very sorry, i want this story to not borderline the downright offensive, but is a serious enough to tackle issues that people still face in certain part's today.**

**Anyway i hope people still like it as its a little longer to make up for the lateness. **

**To answer someones nice review as to whether Jesse is in this, well, at first i wasn't to sure but as soon as i read that a perfect introduction moment came into mind for him in a way that won't likely be how he is in the show and will surprise the readers, hopefully, it surprised me when i thought of it so yes, he's in this now. He won't be until later, but is is definitely in.**

**Will it be a st Berry...Hmm i don't know, when i first wrote it i had the perfect plot in mind, but never say never, only the story tell later on as i never will. **

**Until that time i hope everyone enjoys reading. : ) **

* * *

Noah Puckerman wasn't a bad child. Well, he wasn't always a bad child much to the disbelief of those around him he just had a hard few years.

Who wouldn't living in his household. One were his dad had up and left from the age of three. His sister, only a baby at the time didn't even get to see his face. He just left them to go and live his dream Noah being the slightly naive kid he was back than thought that they, his family, his mother and sister that he was all that mattered to him.

Apparently his thoughts were as outdated as they had become. The man that had sworn to love them, to keep them safe, to never hurt them in any way….Had done exactly that.

He had come home from school one day to find his mother on the couch. Her eyes red and puffy, she had been crying. That's all she ever did those days…..Sit and cry.

But this time seemed different. The way she sat was different, almost as if finally after the long days of arguing with their dad. She had admitted defeat. To what he didn't know but the look on her face when she saw him told him that he was soon to find out.

Sitting there he tried to take in what the older woman was saying, that his dad. The one true male role model in his life, had just vanished, packed his bags and left the little baby that was not but three weeks old. Had left him.

He had asked why to which he was told that his father had left to fulfill a long dream of becoming a rock star. He was confused, wasn't they his dream? Wasn't they the only things he had ever wanted.

The bitter laugh he got in reply informed him that wasn't the case. He wasn't as stupid enough not to know about the fights that his parent's had, but every family had those right? His mother had said so….So why did only his father leave and not anyone else's? A few things happened that day sitting on the sofa when the truth finally came out.

It was that day his childish thinking ceased to be.

It was that day he stopped thinking his father his idol.

It was that day that Puck was born.

From then on he made himself a promise and a silent one to his mother and sister, that he would never leave them he wouldn't become his now absent father. He would always provide for their well being, he didn't know how long that would take but he would. He couldn't actually do anything now as he was only ten. But one day, when he was older.

Of course his Mom had to take a second job to make the ends meet they needed to keep the house and cover their bills. Whilst she was busy adjusting to life a single Mom. Puck's reign of terror began in school.

Very quickly the kids in his year and even older, had learnt just who was in charge. To say it was a shock was putting it nicely, as he strutted into school and immediately started to push and bully the other children. The weak ones went in the Dumpster or had their underwear pulled up so tightly it had caused three trips to hospital for one smaller boy. Soon a regime was put in place and everyone had learnt their place. Either by observation of others around them or the hard way.

It wasn't just the playground that his control stemmed to. The classroom was just as bad for any kid he deemed a loser. Though still in elementary and the fact that he was ten didn't stop him from becoming the most popular boy, with the others that he was nice to or was on the same standing taking over. That day and every day after became torture for anyone unlucky enough to get in their way.

And that was the new order in Lima elementary.

His grades were next. He never had the best grades to begin with, being just above passable. But now with all that had gone on, the marks he did get were slowly slipping into dangerous territory and no amount of homework. (Stuff that he didn't throw in the river) could help, detentions didn't work either as he saw them as more time to mess around and cause trouble.

Eventually his downhill slide got so bad his mother was called in, he could always remember the day she came in tired from working Fourteen hours straight. Only to be told how her oldest had been.

Elizabeth Puckerman had to admit that the last time she attended anything parent like was when Noah was seven. And so to be asked to come in for a private session was something that was new to her, the surprise only got bigger when she was informed of just what her oldest child was now like, from the unrelenting bullying he was inflicting. To the drastic dip in his grades. It had her stunned.

Noah who had been sitting next to her took in the look of astonishment which quickly turned into disappointment at the bullying part. As he hung his head in shame. He felt terrible. The promise he had silently made never to hurt them….Either of them, he had broken. And it hurt.

His mother sat in the principal's office and was told everything that Noah got up to when she was out working to provide for them she smiled at the end when it was time to leave and took him home. She had left Sarah with her mother as she couldn't afford child care, with Noah being in school it was perfect for her to go out to work for the free hours it gave her.

He had been grounded as soon as they walked through the door, it made him angry but understood why and so took his punishment. The anger that had been building up inside needed to be let out and so he waited until finally he was allowed back out. The first thing he did when he stepped out onto the porch. Was run to his friend Finn's as they went on a nerd hunt.

That day was the worst for any of the losers in their year, as they went out of their way to search for them by the end of it, the fire service had to be called out to rescue one lad from the tree he had been made to climb. Tommy Hutch had a fear of heights and both taller boys knew this, they laughed at his whimpers and as their friends gathered around the tree they had chased him up, his whimpers turned into cries when they finally left and he realized he was stuck.

He couldn't help the fact that once again he had broken one of his promises. But the rush he got from terrorizing others around him, it gave him a sense of control. He may have been young enough that he couldn't do anything about his home life. But outside, he was king. He just had to make sure to keep rule over his kingdom without his Mother knowing.

As the months went along as his hold over the playground continued, the teachers had all but deemed him a lost cause and so just stuck him in detention and left him alone. Which was just fine by him they were stupid anyway.

What did they know? They just stood there and shouted. If they knew what his home life was like none of them would be quick to pass judgement and pass him from room to room. But they didn't, none of them did, and so the more they punished him the more he acted out.

A fair trade if he thought about it.

It was that Thursday afternoon that found him sitting outside on his step. His Mother had gone to work, his little sister was at their grans. He had said he was going to Finn's as his mother had worried but that plan went out the window seeing as Finn was busy. He had gone to Dayton with his Mom which left Noah on his own.

If he was honest he only truly had one friend and that was the taller boy, everyone else was just scared of him and so acted like they liked him, but not Finn though. The other boy may not have been the brightest. Indeed having just higher scores than he did. But at least he was genuine in his friendship. They had both lost their dads and so that was the strongest thing linking them.

That was the main reason why Puck trusted the other boy so much. Let him in on his promise and then made him swear not to tell. His friend was like the same aged brother he didn't have. They would stick together until the end.

He kicked a rock away from his foot as he lounged out in front of his door. He sighed bored and was wondering how long his Mother would be until he spotted a girl walking along the path. He waited until she came into view and sneered.

It was Rachel Berry.

God she annoyed him she annoyed everyone. No wonder, with the way she talked and the fact that she was the smartest in their year, getting top scores along the way. It was the reason why he picked on her, the teachers time and time again had said the same old thing to him.

'Why can't you act more like Rachel. She's a good girl'

Yeah it was also the reason she was a loser, well that and the fact that her family was just weird. The first time he saw them together he was with his missing dad as they walked passed. She was with both of them getting ice cream and spotted them through the window.

His dad had cursed and then called them 'Fags' something he didn't understand and so when he asked him the older man had said that it was what they was. They were filthy and if he saw them than he should call them that. He nodded, and as his dad was his hero. He took it in and made it his mission to do just that .

Of course he never did see them so decided to pick on Rachel instead. He mocked her in school, and hid her stuff which in turn gave the others permission to do so as they made her life hell week in week out.

She was a loser he didn't care he was king, and what he said went. But for all the bullying and torture she got, she never once retaliated. Never once fought back or cried like the others. She just got on with her day as normal and it infuriated him.

Who did she think she was? Didn't she know he was the king of the school? She should have been a trembling mess like that rat weasel Jacob was whenever he passed. But not her, never her.

So he upped the torture. Increased the bullying so that pretty much every day, she was never left alone. But still she didn't say anything. She just went about her day like nothing or no one mattered.

It was that high and mighty nature that earned her more alienation and loneliness.

After a while though and he would never tell to his friends. The annoyance that he felt gave way, to something akin to grudging respect. He was the biggest baddass around. Other kids paled and even vomited when he was near for fear of what he would do to them if he was in a mood. Hell it didn't even have to be extreme, just a simple wedgie would have them running for the hills.

She hadn't, she had braved the worst and came out smiling. In the end he had to give her his respect even if it wasn't spoken or intentional. Anyone who could survive the amount she put up with needed a medal. But he didn't have one so acknowledgement wold have to do.

That saying he still didn't like her, she was still to annoying for his liking. Watching her get closer he took in her small frame and appearance as another thought came to mind.

The one thing that he had been feeling ever since his dad had left. The one thing that constantly gnawed at his tiny brain. The same stuffy, irritating Rachel-esque annoying like emotion.

Noah Puckerman was jealous.

Looking back to that moment he saw them in the shop happy and smiling, though keeping his promise to his dad. He realized that he wanted that, he wanted to go into the ice cream shop and be happy and have hug whenever he wanted. He may have got them from his Mother but not from his dad….Not often enough.

And now that he was gone. The first week after, he was walking by the same ice cream shop and like de-javu. He glanced into the window and saw them there once more. Getting ice cream and looking all happy. They didn't notice the little boy as he stared at the less than normal family, who acted…..Normal.

He felt many things that day and it hurt so he moved away, away from the shop and the less than normal but perfect little family, as he tried to work out just what it was that had him so confused.

He made his way home and went to his room still in thought. As he sat back on his bed and didn't move until he came to a few conclusions as to why he felt like that.

By the end of it Noah Puckerman felt only two things. Jealousy and anger, anger at his dad. Anger at the people around him and anger at Rachel berry.

As she got closer the little pin pricks of jealousy hit harder as it grew with every step she took.

Why was it that she got two dads whilst he had none? Why was it that she got to have ice cream and act all happy when he wasn't? Why didn't she cry when he bullied her.

He waited until she got almost to the end of his path before he called out to her.

"Hey freak"

She glared at him much to his shock. That was the first expression she had given him in weeks. Not even when he had stolen her favorite book did she show any form of emotion. So seeing any from her now had him curious.

"I'm talking to you freak." She stopped at the end as he smirked, this is where she would finally crack. He waited for the moment but all he saw was her taking a deep breath before carrying on her way. He cocked his head to the side….Not what he expected.

Not knowing what to do but wanting to goad her anyway he called out the one thing that he knew didn't affect her in anyway as the past had proven. But today, he didn't know that would change.

"Where are your fag dads" That did it, she stopped in the street as he looked at her back and smirked again normally she would have brushed him off. But not today it would seem as she turned to him.

"What's it got to do with you Puckerman" She called back. Her tone slightly hard and it surprised him, he shrugged and yelled again.

"I see you with them all the time…it's a sad little life you have. What with the lack of friends you have and all." He sniggered as she glared.

"That may be so, but at least I know where _both_ my dads are…..Tell me, where about's is yours." He stopped smirking at her words. Anger rising in his body faster than before as it slowly started to boil in his blood.

"What did you say" He replied, slightly quieter. Rachel gave her own small smirk. She knew goading her biggest tormentor, one who was bigger and heavier than her was the stupidest thing she could do. And with his biggest insecurity as well was just asking for a injuries but she didn't care. All the way through school she had kept a cool mask of indifference. Not letting it get to her as than it would give them more satisfaction.

She didn't hate Noah. Far from it, she pitied him….When she had overheard her dad and daddy talking about what had happened, she was smart enough to make the connection's that he would suddenly start making others feel bad just as his father left. It was a classic tactic. To make others feel how the bully felt.

That was why she didn't say anything. Out of pity, but now…..Now that she was leaving she didn't care and so hit him with the one thing she knew would hurt him she watched as he stood. He moved from his porch and was moving to her as she realized that she may have made a big mistake.

She didn't like violence of any kind and so if had to resorted to verbal abuse. But Noah Puckerman didn't have that sort of problem. David Karofsky's broken nose was proof of that.

"I said what did you say" He was in front of her now and it was then she saw just how big he really was. Taking a small step back but still holding her ground she looked at him again and replied.

"I said….At least I know where my dads are. Yes I may have both, which might not be normal. But at the moment that's two more than you do" She looked at his face and knew that responding was an idea she was going to regret. It was silent for a few moments before anything happened. He stared at her before letting out a yell, and she squeaked before holding up her bag as his first slammed into the side.

The yell he let out had her looking over the top as she saw him clutching his hand, he hopped on the spot keeping his first close to him, a little curious but still mindful. She dropped her bag slightly as he looked down at his rapidly swelling knuckles.

"What the hell do you have in there!" He shouted a few seconds later making her jump again she stared at him as he glared angrily at her, before she stammered.

"…M….My Laptop why" He gaped before holding his hand to his chest again. "Why the fuck do you have a laptop….Your ten." He bit out as she narrowed her eyes.

"Language Noah" He rolled his eyes as she reprimanded him forgetting for a moment that she was a loser before looking back at her.

"Well?" He stared at the girl in front of him as she suddenly went quiet, his gaze went from her face to the bags she was holding before back to her now face which bore the expression of trying to not look guilty but not contrite either.

"…it's nothing." He snorted, "Bull sh—" He saw her glare and rolled his eyes again.

"Crap…..No one carries around a laptop for no reason. Nor that many bags without it being something, so what is it."

She didn't reply for a few minutes before her guilty look became harder and she lifted her head.

"What's it to you, why do you care." Forgetting about the throbbing he shrugged.

"I don't. I was just wondering why a loser was carrying so much stuff." She scoffed and picked up her bags that had dropped to the floor.

"Well as fascinating as this hasn't been. I'm busy so goodbye." And with that she turned, determined to get to the bus station before it too dark. He gaped at her back not quite believing that she was ignoring him….No one ignored him.

"Where you going" he blurted out. He didn't know why, but he had the sudden urge to keep her talking, as she turned back to look at him.

She didn't say anything for a moment before speaking. "What do you mean?" He rubbed his knuckles and pointed to her bags.

"Well like I said, no one carries that many bags without reason. And the fact that you have something valuable with you means you're going somewhere." He waited for her reply as she glared before muttering something under her breath which sounded suspiciously like.

'For once in his life now he's being observant.' Before turning back to reply.

"What makes you thing I'm going somewhere? For all you know I could be taking it to get fixed." He snorted

"Does it need fixing?" Still looking angry at him she snapped.

"Well it might now, seeing as you saw fit to punch it." He glared at her before responding,

"I was angry"

"Oh that makes it better"

"Well you're annoying"

"And you're a Neanderthal" He cocked his head slightly at that before shaking it and speaking.

"See…This is why you have no friends. The way you speak…it's not what a ten year old should." Fully focused and forgetting about her task. She dropped her bags again and crossed her arms.

"Well it's a lot better than talking like a caveman…..A poorly educated caveman" hearing the thinly veiled insult but not wanting to hit anything else hard she might have he simply sneered.

"Well better to be a caveman than a loser who has no friends."

Still glaring at the infuriating boy in front of her she didn't say anything for a while and he thought he had won. Until the low response had him straining to hear.

"Well when I'm gone from here I will make some. One who don't know me." That had him confused. The look of contempt fell from his face only to be replaced by one of curiosity as he studied the girl in front of him, he tilted his head to the side as he glanced at her bags and then behind her in the direction she was going before it hit him.

"You're running away"

She heard his assumption and quickly shook her head. "No I'm not" He nodded, she had said it just a little too quickly to be believable.

"Then why do you have so many bags….And heading in the direction of the bus station." She stared at him as he unraveled her plan. "I may not be the smartest Berry but I do know my stuff around here." He waited for her answer as she sighed and dropped her firm stance. He saw the defeat in her posture and knew he was right. At first he was elated. The little freak was running, that meant that the bullying had gotten to her and she was escaping the torment.

But then it turned into confusion. Bullying and everything else aside. She seemed to be happy, she was always smiling and whenever she got the chance to talk. She did so in earnest. And from all the times he saw her she was happy and with her dad's the two times he saw them getting ice cream was enough to cause hi m hurt with their loving looks and comforting gestures.

So now on discovering she was planning to run away, it didn't seem right to him he couldn't work out what would cause her to up and leave….Hell she was ten years old.

"Are you going to tell" He heard her call out breaking him from him off his thoughts. He looked at her, he could, there was nothing better to him than getting others into trouble and getting the tiny embodiment of the perfect child into trouble would be like winning the under 14's football trophy. But for some reason and again, he couldn't explain why. He shook his head.

"No" He said after a few minutes deliberating, she snapped her head back up and stared questioningly at him it was quiet for a few seconds, in which she wanted to ask why, but the sudden hissing from the taller boy had her stop.

"Dam knuckles" He muttered, she could see from her spot that the coloring was starting to turn purple. She may not have been a medical expert but even she knew that if not soothed with something cool, than it would more than likely badly sprain.

"I have some cream in my bag, you know, for the" She pointed at his hand as he turned to her and looked at the now shadings of purple that was peppering the peach flesh.

"You have cream" She nodded. "For this" he said holding up his hand," She nodded again.

"Why" He asked skeptically. The answer he got shouldn't have surprised him.

"Well as you know I'm…..Going to somewhere that's not here" He rolled his eyes

"Just say it, Berry, your skipping town" She gasped slightly at the bluntness of his words. She wouldn't have put it like that as she saw it more of a…Retrieval mission.

"Noah I'll have you know that not only is that wrong— " She stopped at the raised eyebrow she was getting and mumbled the rest.

"…..Well….yes I guess if it comes down to it…That's what I'm doing. And so in case of Emergency's its best to be prepared for all possible situations." He held up his good hand to stop her before she got into a rant.

"Fine I get it berry you're packing a medicine cabinet." She huffed at the choice of words once more. He turned around and made his way back to his house.

"Well I'm going to need a towel so come on." He walked away leaving her staring off after him, did she just hear that right? Noah Puckerman. The biggest bully in Lima elementary, actually inviting her into his house. Still not moving, she realized that he had disappeared and so picked up her bags before hurrying after him.

She stopped at his front door and looked around, he had gone to the back so she assumed that the door must have been left open. She scowled internally at the lack of safety, before the scraping of a lock had her jumping slightly.

"Come on in Berry" He called leaving the door open as he made his way into the kitchen. She peered into the house still not sure before holding her bags tighter as she followed him in.

She shut the door and looked around the hallway, from what she could see it wasn't a bad looking home. Nice and simple, with the uniform and football boot's on the floor that made it seem well lived in. hearing noise in the room ahead she placed her bags down and holding her shoulder one. Followed the sounds as it led her to the kitchen.

Seeing Puck at the fridge gave her a little time to take in the room as she glanced around and had to admit to herself, she was surprised at what she saw. Normally her daddy told her that it wasn't nice to make snap judgments about people based on their appearance or how they presented themselves. But with Noah Puckerman she had made that exception.

Again it was a simple little place. Neat and tidy perfect for the small house. The table and chairs weren't broken like she imagined. Nor was there mess, the floor was clean. And it smelled nice.

She was so engrossed in her looking that she didn't notice the boy next to her staring.

"Contrary to what I assume you're thinking, this place ain't a broken home." She jumped startled at the sudden sound of his voice as he passed her with some ice in a towel as she stammered to defend herself.

"Oh- I wasn…I really wasn't—"

"Save it Berry you wouldn't be the first" He cut off abruptly as he sat down. She fell silent and merely nodded,

"Well where is this cream you have" He asked as she lifted her head to see him watching her, she suddenly remembered the reason she was here, and hurriedly moved to the table. She put her bag on the side and began rummaging through the pockets as he watched her, a few seconds later, she pulled out a small tube of blister cream.

"It helps with burns and….Helps" She muttered passing it over. He nodded and took the tube from her as he unwrapped the towel. She stood as he applied the cream to his bruised hand.

"You can sit down I'm not going to make you stand the entire time" He said as she looked at him, he didn't bother looking, as he was busy but she nodded and sat down. It was silent for a while as he rubbed the cream into his hand, she was humming a song in her head before she realized that he had finished and was now looking at her.

"What" She asked when she felt him staring. He mused and shrugged. "Nothing, just you…being, you." He said. She cocked her head slightly not knowing what to say to that before he spoke again.

"So why are you running" he asked. The question came suddenly that she didn't have time to think of a lie. Not that she would anyway, she was quiet for a while as she thought about what to say, before it dawned on her that the whole reason for her leaving, the very main factor in what was driving her to this, was sitting right across from her.

She was in the house of the one person who was unknowingly making her leave town.

"I'm looking for someone" She finally spoke after a while. She didn't want to give away who as then from what he had revealed, he was more intelligent than he let on and so would work out it was what he had said.

"And this person is the reason you're carrying your entire room is it?" He smirked as she sneered.

"No, I just don't know how long I will be gone." She mumbled, as he listened to what she said before his eyes widened.

"Shit Berry you're really serious aren't you." She looked back at him with a questioned look.

"What do you mean"

"I mean you're really going, like going – going. Not just being dramatic." She huffed again at his words and nodded.

"Of course I'm serious Noah, why would I lie about something like that." She watched as he shrugged,

"I don't know….Attention." She stared open mouthed at him.

"Noah my life has been nothing but misery, why the hell would I want attention?" He shrugged again but stopped when he heard her say that. He stared at her in silence for a while as she eyed him wearily.

"What" He didn't know what to say, for the longest time he had only ever wanted to hear her say something, anything. And now that she had…..It didn't bring him the joy he wanted. In fact after what she had just done. He felt a little guilty.

'_Screw this, Puckerman doesn't get guilty_' He shook his head, "Nothing. You just swore." He lied smirking as she shook her head protesting.

"I can assure you Noah. I did no such thing, I never swear"

"You did berry, granted it was tame but you did….You said hell." He laughed at her face when she realized that it was true before trying to dignify herself.

"Well I did only because you made me." That made him laugh harder.

"How did I make you."

"You…..You with your Puckermanness." He couldn't stop his laughter as he doubled slightly.

"My Puckermaness…..Don't you mean the Puckersaurous. He waggled his eyebrows making her giggle." She nodded.

"Yes Noah your, unique style of charm." They giggled a little longer before Noah's smile fell.

"So you're really leaving?" He asked as she stopped laughing and nodded. " I have to….If I want to find this person. And I really, really do. Then I won't around here." He nodded not saying anything.

He had to hand it to her, he thought that she was just another loser who would forever be tormented for her weird words and the wild dreams. But now knowing just what she planned to do. Brought his respect levels up to that of Finn's.

"I have to say Berry…..its badass of you." He grinned as she giggled again.

"Not really. Just desperation." She muttered the last part. He frowned slightly as he was sure he wasn't meant to hear it. He passed her back her cream and watched as she placed it back in her bag, his thoughts on that after this, he wouldn't see her again something inside of him told him that. Granted he was the biggest reason for her bullying and called her dad's hurtful words. He would know that she wasn't there anymore.

But it wasn't just that, something else had been niggling away at him something that on hearing her plans. Flared up, making him suddenly alive with energy that came with having an idea and the drive to put it into action.

The next five words that came out of Noah Puckerman's mouth would change both their lives.

"Let me come with you" The silence around the room could have been cut with a knife as he realized what he had just said. Rachel stared at him wide eyed and open mouthed, he gulped as his throat suddenly became dry, as she sat back slowly in her seat.

"What?" He was starting to panic. The words just came out. He didn't know why, as he stared back at her, but as he did it hit him that though they may have come out without planning, he didn't want to take them back.

"I said I wanna come with you."

So she had heard him right, she gaped at him not knowing what to say to something like that as her mind processed the startling request. Very slowly, she spoke.

"You…..Want to come with me." He nodded "To wherever it is I'm going." He nodded again.

"Why?" It took him a while to respond as he gathered his thoughts but eventually he explained.

"Hearing you talk about this, what you wanna do. This person you wanna find. It makes me want to do the same. But I just never thought it possible. But now, that your hear sitting in front of me saying that your leaving. It kinda makes it sound and seem real to me and hell, your ten and if one ten years old can do it why can't two."

She blinked as he finished, she had no idea that he too had thought of running away, if only it wasn't for the fact that their age and the people around them prevented from doing so. Well it could have been a number of things for him but for her it was them, she knew why she was going, but she didn't know why he was thinking of it.

"Why do you want to go?" She asked after a few minutes he looked at her as she watched him closely, even though it had been a few months and he had never returned. Noah wanted so hard to find his dad, not to ask him to come back as he had come to the simple fact that he just wasn't going to. But if anything, to ask why….To hear it from the man himself, that why if he did ever end up finding him than at least he could have closure.

He didn't want to act like he did but once he started he couldn't stop, and all the others kids looked up to him and feared him, so he was stuck. He wanted to leave, he needed to leave and if Rachel Berry had the guts to do so than so did he.

Maybe I wanna find someone." He replied as she nodded. She could guess who but she didn't want to assume or intrude. She licked her lips,

"Are you sure you want this Noah? I mean I thought about this for a long time and though I'm leaving my dad's I'm going to come back. I just need to find this person first."

Biting his lip he had to think. Was he really sure about it? Could he do it? Leave his Mom and little sister, both had already lost one person could he do that to them also. Well Sarah wouldn't know as she was still too young, but his Mom would, she would be heartbroken. But Rachel was coming back she said so, once she find's whoever it was then she was returning, so maybe he could go find his dad get his closure and then come back with her.

He nodded slowly, he needed this, it was now or never. If he let her go now off on her own than his chance would never come and so he was going to take it.

"I'm sure" He said after a long silence. He looked at her and saw her smiling lightly before nodding,

"I guess it would be nice to have some company"

Standing up she pulled the bus table she had in her bag out and laid it on the table.

"Well the next one out is at 7:20" She looked at the clock it was 6:50. "And it takes 15 minutes to get there so if we hurry we may make this one without waiting." She looked at him as he nodded and stood. He felt a little shaky as he moved down the hall and raced up the stairs to his room. Grabbing his bag, he started throwing the clothes that was lying on his bed. It was laundry day, and so he was thankful they were clean before he shoved his DS and two comics in so he didn't get bored. He may have been leaving with Rachel but that didn't mean to say he would be talking to her all the time. She still annoyed him.

Crawling under his bed he pulled out the little tin box he kept locked as he rummaged for the key and yanked it open. Inside was all the money he had been saving, either from what his Mom gave him for his birthday or the odd jobs he did around the neighborhood He had planned to buy some more games with it, but now seeing as his plan had changed, a lot. He was glad to have kept it in handy.

He counted it all out and including the money in his jeans and drawer, he had a little over $200. He didn't know how much Rachel had with her but figured if she was smart enough to plan this than she was smart enough to have saved. Stuffing it in a small bag and back in his pocket he zipped up his bag and raced back downstairs were Rachel was busy gathering up her bags.

"Are you ready" She asked as he nodded, but stopped a second later.

"One minute" And dropped his bags as he ran to the kitchen and back to the fridge. He took out all his energy drinks and snack bars before running back and fitting them into his over packed rucksack.

"Now I 'am" He stood back up, she looked at him for a moment as he stared back.

"What"

"Aren't you going to write a note."

"A note?" he stared at her as she nodded.

"Yes, Noah. A note, a reason why you have left and an excuse. I did as I didn't want them to be worried. What do you think your Mother will do when she comes home to find you not there with any reason as to why you have left." He thought at that for a moment. He was definitely doing this, he had to, but that didn't mean he wanted his ma to be in anymore pain than she would be when she finds him gone.

Nodding he dropped his bag again and ran to the lounge. He came back out and sat on the bottom stair as he figured out a way to write what his feelings were and to explain why he was gone. He also used Finn as his cover, she didn't know that the other boy was out of town and so it wouldn't be until tomorrow that would fully find out as he did stay over sometimes. She always knew where he was so never rung. Which by then they would be on the bus and out of town.

Silently she watched as he write down on the little note. It had to be something of worth like she had done as the fact they would be back for who knew how long, would cause them anguish. She watched as he ripped it from the pad and hoped that he had put down just how much he loved her, before he set it on the side.

"Ok….Now I'm ready," She smiled as he moved back over and picked up his bags. He explained that he would need to lock the front door so she left by that way as he bolted it shut before making his way through the kitchen and out the back before coming round to meet her at the front.

"Are you really sure about this Noah" She asked as they got to the end of the garden. Normally if people repeated stuff to him he would get annoyed, but he knew what she was trying to do and so nodded.

"I need this just as much as you Berry" She looked into his eyes hard trying to see if he was just covering up with false bravado before finally accepting that he was serious.

"Ok than…Lets go."

And with that two determined ten years old's took off running down the street. Away from their homes and family, and on a mission that would lead them to where they needed to go. One to find her missing piece and the other, the closure he so desperately needed, and on a journey that would bring them together for the rest of their lives.


	3. The House Without A Home

**So very sorry that this was late.**

**Was to busy to update any of my story's and than went camping on a spar of the moment birthday party, eventful to say the least. Went on the beach long jumping and got stuck in quick sand. Also it was very cold, never know just how cold you can be until you've slept in a tent in the mountains for three days, really learn things everyday.**

**But yes that to stopped me from updating, and than i had to think about how to re-work this story due to a few reviews i got...Thank you by the way to all that have, much loved.**

**I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed though, i wanted this to be...Not a long story (It was going to be, hence the re-work) But as a few have said/asked when is Rachel going to meet Shelby. the honest answer, she wasn't going to meet her for a while yet but i want to make sure all my readers are happy i had to come up with a new way of them interacting and so due to that...The story is going to be a lot shorter than originally planned.**

**To answer just a few i can think from the top of my head...I'm not sure now if it will be a Puckleberry or St James i would like to keep all who like either one happy but somehow i can't see a ten year old Rachel agreeing to a three way relationship so that ones out until later chapters. That or i get enough people saying who they would like.**

**...To be honest that was the only one i could remember...Sorry, but i will hopefully answer them all and any more questions with the next chapter which will be up quicker now no unsuspecting camping trips have been planned. **

**This one is going to be a Shelby chapter now that the story is moving again and a little on her feelings. Hope this appeases all and again i'm sorry or the lateness. It's a little longer to make up for it.**

**Hope you all enjoy reading.**

* * *

The door opened casting a sliver of light followed by the shadowy form of a body, the door closed killing the light and covering the shadow before more light appeared this time filling the area as the form became more corporeal revealing the figure to be that of a woman. A tired and weary woman, who kicked off her shoes and moved further into the apartment,

She threw her bag on the kitchen island and sighed before throwing her coat over the sofa. She stopped in the middle as if to get her bearings before deciding what to do next as she made her way into the next room. Switching on the light she took in the smooth, flat surface of the cover that was spread over her large bed and sighed again it wasn't that she was tired, which she was….How many hours had it been this week…..60….80?

What with all the extra time they had to put in due to slight delays it killed her more so than usual, but no, this was a different kind of tired as she made her way over to the walk in drawer as she scouted out her nightwear before changing and returning to look once more at the immaculate tidiness that the bed showed.

Shaking her head she left the room and moved back into the lounge. She wanted nothing more than to curl up and relax. But not in bed, she didn't feel like going there just yet.

Snagging the wine out of the fridge she swiped the box of chocolates of the side of the counter and made her way back to the sofa before dropping down heavily, finding her spot she placed the wine of the table and leaned over as she flicked a small button and watched as the fire suddenly lit up washing the room with a sudden warmth that had been missing since she came in and making it look more homey.

Home

She laughed bitterly at that as she poured the wine into the empty glass. What was that word? Leaning back she closed her eyes and basked in the glow of the fire her mind going back just a few hours back in the theatre. They had been going over the last few lines before the show opened and the producers wanted it to be perfect when Jean, the person playing her nemesis had decided to engage her in conversation.

The little bitch, the other woman wasn't happy that she had won the lead. And made her feelings clear right from the start, it seemed life imitated art when it came to her as soon as rehearsals became she became just as unbearable and irritating to be around as her character was.

But she was nothing if not professional and the one thing she had always been growing up was nice. She blamed her mother for that, and so tried to be the same to Jean. No chance in hell of that as the other woman laughed at her attempts of friendship, choosing to talk behind and undermine her at every turn. Well there was only so far she would go before she snapped and so that very evening when the auburn haired woman went too far she had enough and hit back.

The entire cast went silent as Shelby went head to head with their fellow member and watched as she mocked her ability to command an audience as the majority of the plays that Jean had been in, she was either the character just under the star or even at times the understudy, with never having gotten to play any part.

She smiled at the stunned silence that cane from her before Jean retaliated with something that might have only been a pot shot to the Red head. Hit the other woman harder than anything that she had said to about her before.

'_I might not have as many awards to look at when I go Shelby, but at least when I get home I'll have a husband and kids to return to.' _that pierced her heart and she fell silent not knowing how to respond to that instead she hardened her glare but the damage was done seeing as Jean had seen the momentary look of pain on her face.

"_Tell me Shelby, just why is it that you have never been married?" _the little bitch just had to carry on_ "Is it the fact that people are intimated by your success? Are you possibly waiting for the right person maybe….." _she smiled as Shelby remained silent still _"Or is it because you're the biggest bitch on Broadway." _

She moved a little closer to the still woman enjoying her words as she said them.

"_I can't imagine anyone wanting to get close to an uncaring, ice queen such as yourself. I doubt they would get any joy from being near you."_ She smirked this time.

"Or anything else for that matter, apparently you're as frigid as you are cold, so why would they waste their time?" A few gasps from the woman in the background could be heard but that didn't stop her

"_I'll admit I'm as nasty as most are on stage but I think that's just why people seem to like me; my husband and kids prove that." Getting ever closer she leaned in and though her voice was low people around could still hear her._

"_Tell me….Shelby, just where are your husband and kids? The awards can only keep you happy for so long, sure people might love to watch you on stage. But when you go home to that nice, empty, hollow house…..Just how loved do you feel then. What makes your house a home Shelby?"_

Those last few words has stayed with her right until the end, and in the car on her way back and now as she sat on her large sofa in her big penthouse. Proving that little cow right

Indeed just where was her home.

The answer that lay back in Ohio most likely tucked up in bed snuggled up in her blankets and dreaming sweet dreams, she took a large gulp of her wine and mused on the one little thing that she both loved and ached for more than anything.

When she was younger she had always thought her one true love was the stage. That it was the place she had solely been born for, and the place she would live out her years on. And nothing would stop her getting there.

Her parents god bless them did support her dream right up until she was 18 when the time for real life came and they had wanted her to go to a reputable collage and get a good education. Later settling down with a solid career putting her love for the theatre behind her that was something she could never do. And so after the countless arguments and the threats of disownment, she had enough and left.

With them living in Akron and her gran living in lima she decide to go and live with her for a while to get the space she needed and to also work out her plan. Nothing not even the possible lie without her mom or dad would stop her from reaching that stage.

It was the third week into her stay with her gran and her part time job at the law firm that the opportunity and the moment her life would change irrevocably, walked through the door.

Hiram and Leroy berry. Both new to the small town and Leroy had just transferred to the firm. She had seen them a few times with Hiram being a doctor at the hospital. She had actually been one of the first to make friends with them as they got to know the town and she was glad to tell them the various places that they had not yet come across whilst they got to know the place that was now their home. Eventually She moved out of her grans into a small house that was easy to rent seeing as she could afford it now and was looking forwards to having her own space.

It didn't take her long to become close to them, with the three socializing often with trips out and nights in, she didn't care that they were gay or the fact that it was almost illegal right up to the point of abuse where they lived. Love was love to her and when she saw that in them it made her smile.

Then came that fateful night when things would never be the same again not just in the sense of a life would be created, but the friendship that they had all come to cherish so much. Would break down and cease to be. She arrived at their house like every Saturday as they settled in for movie night with the drink and food they had ordered only for her to notice that for most of the film they had been muttering and whispering to each other.

She knew that something was off by the way they had gave her their show faces as she liked to call it and for all that she was, she didn't like it when things was kept from her. It was only when the pair had jumped when she entered the kitchen did she finally call them out on it and watched as their expressions cracked under her gaze. They finally gave up and asked her to sit down as they divulged their plans to her.

To say she was shocked was an understatement when they finished explaining it was silent in the Berry household for a long time before she managed to get her bearings and utter a response. They had a long and detailed discussion and by the end of it she had left with a few thoughts.

It made sense. They had been settled for a while now and with both of them financially stable. As they had told her they were willing to pay a healthy amount. So money for them wasn't an issue. They were also two of the most loving and kindest people she had met. And so being family orientated wasn't something that she had to worry about. The only issue she did bring up was their jobs; they had very hectic schedules and at times had known for them to be away from home.

That was something they would have to sort out but when the time was right a few months before the baby was born perhaps. But the main thing was that the time was right and also one of the main reasons why they had chosen to take the job in a small town. Somewhere so that the baby could grow up in peace without the hustle of an inner city life.

They had the money, the home and the when things were actually put into action. The time to sort out the stay at home parent. All in all she didn't see any reason why they shouldn't want a child, the only thing missing now, was the surrogate.

That was something easier said than found. For weeks both men trawled through letters and questionnaires that had been submitted to them when they had taken out the ad, they had even gone as far as to rope Shelby in to help them sort out the ones that were passable and the ones that were just non acceptable. They said with her having a more gentler view on a woman's reasoning's she could make things a lot faster.

It also helped that she could tell a lie a mile off, be it face to face or simply written words. Shelby Corcoran was a lie detecting machine and so sat with them one Sunday going through letter after letter and scoffing at half that had come through.

Most of the applicants that had contacted them she could tell were merely after the money on offer. She had broached the subject of the amount they had said they would be willing to give and suggested that maybe it was a bit too much. She listened as they too had that thought but in the end, this was someone who was willing to carry their child for almost a year. Put up with their overbearing tendencies a little down the line was willing to stick to the rules they had set out. And more importantly make the sacrifices at the end.

With everything that was needed for a surrogate. The amount prepared seemed little in comparison and so the matter was closed as they got back to finding that perfect one.

More weeks past and each candidate they screened and interviewed, either was vetoed by the brutally honest woman on seeing them as they had asked for her support. Or had made the interrogation but just didn't feel right to the two men. Meaning more had been crossed off the list as it got shorter with each day. It was getting tougher with each failed woman and the strain to find the right one was showing the more she saw them which prompted her to do her own thinking.

In the end and after the last woman. The one Shelby had all but forcefully pushed out of the door when the once pleasant conversation turned nasty and the candidate had turned out to be nothing more than a chain smoking, bigot. She slammed the door in her face almost crushing her nose and made her way into the kitchen where both men was sitting with strong drinks in their hands.

She remained silent for a while before sliding into the seat next to them and what she said next completely took them by surprise. They sat stunned faced and speechless as she offered herself to be the carrier. Seeing their perplexed faces granted her the audience to carry on.

She made compelling points as to why she would be viable. She knew to two men well as they did her, knew she didn't smoke and was willing to give up the occasional drinking she did. She had seen the questionnaire they had set and more or less helped them create so would be able to pass it no problem. She lived close to them so they could always see where she was and most importantly, she had decided that and both knew her dream was to be on Broadway. The money they offered, didn't matter as she was willing to do this to help them.

She knew that she had dropped a huge bombshell and would get no response just yet so decided to take her leave and would look out for any last minute applicants just in case they decided no before heading home.

It was busy the next few days and so didn't get a chance to see both men as much but a knock on her door some days later had her opening to see them on her doorstep. She invited them in and made them tea before they sat in her lounge room before they started talking, she listened intently as both men discussed about how when she had left that night both had after coming out of their stupor. Talked about what she offered.

She sat drinking her tea as they went on and after a long and careful deliberation on both their parts. She smiled with delight as they had decided to accept her gracious offer but wouldn't take no for an answer on the money part. She had protested at that, but the firmly held out. Saying that they would have given it to someone else anyway and now this better offer had come along, they was only too glad to be able to help her along the way to her dreams seeing as she was helping with theirs.

Three weeks later found her sitting in a doctor's office lying on a comfortable leather seat. Today was the day she was finally going ahead with the procedure and she rolled her eyes as both Berry men insisted on escorting her there and with Hiram having a medical background wanted to make sure he was there to see it through. His overbearingness coming out already.

She rolled her eyes but held his hand as she settled down before being subjected to a few uncomfortable minutes as the procedure was completed and with the other doctor telling her what she could to do try and help things along, she and both men had left with the two Berries shuttling her home and insisting that she stay at their house for the week. They was adamant that she was to do nothing deemed strenuous by them and so sat with her feet up as they cooked her meals and made tea. Something she had to admit, she could get used to.

The answer to did they think it was successful came two weeks later when she woke one day and all but tackled Leroy out of the way to the bathroom as both men seeing and hearing the younger woman slam the door waited outside as she threw up, she came out ten minutes later still feeling and looking slightly sick as Hiram ushered her downstairs whilst Leroy rushed to the chemist to buy a test for her.

They didn't want to get their hopes up but the signs was looking positive as he came back to find her running for the bathroom again seeing as Hiram had made bacon for their breakfast. He followed her test in hand, before knocking and waiting. A few minutes later a hand appeared as she had guessed it was him and shut the door again as both men waited outside anxiously to see if their lives would change.

She came back out as they looked at her with hope in their eye as she took in a deep breath and said that she actually didn't look seeing as she was to nervous and so left it to them to find out as they very slowly made their way to the side counter in the small room. Holding each other's hands tightly it was Leroy who had decided to brave the tension, and feeling more nerves than he had on the day of his Law test. He peered at the little stick on the side.

The joyous cheers that came from the room seconds later seemed to give a nervous Shelby her answer as both men came barrelling out and she squealed as she was lifted from the floor and spun around, she laughed at the antics of both men as they celebrated the good news before coming to their senses and put her down immediately going into concern mode and asking if she was sick and did they think that affected the baby.

She rolled her eyes knowing this was only the start but what she signed up for before ensuring them that the 'baby' was still nothing but a peanut and so would be fine as they shuffled her off back down the stairs and on to the couch.

Time went on and as it did the little bump that she had smiled so much at on seeing, had grew so that now she waddled when she walked. Not that she did much of it as most of the time the men had waited on her hand and foot. She had suspicions that if they could they would have bolted the door shut to keep her from leaving but the fact that she needed doctors' visits and trips to give her opinion on baby items stopped them.

She sat down one night as they watched the telly and smiled as she rubbed her hand lazily over the large protruding bump and sighed. She was happy. She was almost done with the pregnancy as she had just less than two months to go; she was helping two of who she now considered to be some of the closest friends she had ever have achieve a happy stage in their dream. And best of all her Broadway plans were coming real.

But some small part of her niggled constantly. She had heard them discuss baby names when she was sleeping on the couch and not wanting to disturb them she sat with her eyes closed and listened as they went through a list before finally coming to a name they both liked, that and the help of a friends re-run on the TV. They had picked the name Rachel.

Both men were overjoyed at hearing they were having a little girl and could picture the little girl in their minds with the dark hair she would have seeing as both Shelby and Hiram both had brown hair, and the large doe eyes with the colour of whosever. Both had fallen in love even more with the child that was soon to be with them and Shelby smiled as she too could see the tiny child now.

Unfortunately it was on a Thursday night when she was getting ready to go to bed that she looked at her large bump in the mirror and with a smile and the knowledge of the child's name. She ran her hand over the smooth bump and with a wistful smile muttered the name almost lovingly under her breath. Or so she thought as she turned away after a few moments and got under the cover's and switching off her light not seeing the outline of Hiram who had come to see if she needed anything and witnessed the maternal moment.

He watched with guarded eyes at the expression on Shelby's face and bit his lip in worry. This was something that he needed to tell Leroy and so very carefully moved away from her room and back to his own as he informed his partner of what he had just saw.

The next morning as she made her way slowly down the stairs she came to find both men sitting at the table dressed ready for the day and she smiled as they both looked at her before it faded on seeing the tense expressions on their faces. Her eyes than moved to a piece of paper on the table, one she didn't know would ruin her whole life forever before she made her way over to where they sat and sank into the seat opposite them.

After a few heavy moments and a small glance between both men. Hiram pushed the paper to her as she looked down at what she thought was just a leaflet but then realized the more she read on. It was a contract.

Looking back at them and asking what it was about and again seeing the small look both men shared. She sat there and with each word they said, it felt like she was being punched in the stomach. Something that hurt more than when the baby kicked hard.

They were asking her to give up her parental rights. Something that she hadn't even thought of until that very moment. It never occurred to her that would have them but now that they were asking, it dawned on her that she did. She sat there in silence as they went on about in agreement to the money she would be getting it would be a fair exchange and if so, would add more to the amount for the rights seeing as it wasn't on the first set of papers they gave out.

She could see their lips moving but nothing was registering, it had turned into white noise the moment they had asked her those words. The more she thought about it, the more complicated she hadn't realized it had gotten.

She knew that this baby was for the both of them yes, and she had agreed to that without question seeing as she had seen it written down. But now and all the time she had been carrying the little girl, the more she knew just how attached she had become. Something that had hit her hard and didn't even know it.

Every kick every movement, the heartbeats she had heard. The fact that she was holding a life, it was just something that still seemed unreal to her and as the day the that little Rachel would make an appearance. She found herself more and more each day of wanting to be there for when she was.

And she thought she would be. She wasn't stupid like she knew, she would have no part in how they raised her, but at the very least she might have been the cool auntie or something, hell even a confidante. But now sitting there as they told her that not only was she to give up her rights. They would even allow her to see the child until her eighteenth birthday.

What could she say to that…..Words had left her, and as the silence grew so did the tension. After a few minutes of sorting out her thoughts she had asked them calmly what had suddenly brought this sudden contract about, they told her that they had seen her more than once acting like a mother who was waiting to see her child. A child that wasn't in all technicality hers.

They just figured that the longer the baby was with her the more they might bond and that was not part of the agreement. They had asked for at the very start a person with no or very limited maternal feelings and had even asked her when she volunteered would she be able to cope with that, their words hit home and she was forced to think back to that very day.

She had told them in fact that she was in no danger of getting any sort of attachment. That she was doing this for them and because they insisted on giving her the money, when she was better she was going to New York. She swore to them those words which was what made the whole agreement a reality. What she had told them.

But now she was a hypocrite and as much as she would like to tell them otherwise. She knew, as well as they that she had indeed failed and gained some form of bonding with the unborn baby. She had broken the agreement and now the paper in front of her was the cause of it.

They saw the internal struggle her thoughts had her in and knew silently that allowing her to act as the surrogate was a bad idea. They also knew that this had hurt her; this was far harsher than the last agreement and one that would effect if not, ruin their friendship entirely. They waited as she came to terms with the choices that she had and it wasn't a lot. She wasn't in any position to argue or keep the baby. She wanted her dream and if by chance she even had Rachel, it would hinder her chances of reaching it a lot.

She also didn't have the means to be able to provide the tiny infant with a good life. A young woman starting out in a large and crowded city, she would barely have enough time for a life let alone looking after another and she knew this, it may have been deep down with all that had been shoved in her face at that moment but it would come to her.

They let her think it over in silence for a few more minutes and finally on seeing the resigned defeat in her eyes, knew that she had come to that heart-breaking conclusion to.

Desperate to avoid tears, it wouldn't be professional after all. She nodded and as she took the pen up, her breath faltered slightly on reading the solid and bold letters that she would come to hate for the rest of her life and almost broke her façade as she wrote with a heavy heart her signature at the bottom of the paper, they watched as she dropped the pen once she was done and stood. With a simple nod she told them she was going for a walk.

They didn't stop her as they knew she needed it and watched as she got her coat and left the house.

She came back a few hours later tear stains evident as she made her way back up the stairs. She went to her room that she suddenly felt so wrong being in and lay down on the bed that now felt uncomfortable to her, she didn't cry again as she had no more tears left to give as she just looked at the blank ceiling feeling just as nothing as the colour itself.

A while later a knock on the door had her brought out of her thoughts as Hiram opened it, he knew she had gone to her room and skipped their dinner time. He knew now that she wouldn't be joining them for the foreseeable future and rather than force her to join them they would bring her meals. They knew it would be too hard and so didn't want to add to her pain.

She didn't respond to him being there as he came round with some soup and bread as he placed it on the side and placing a spoon on the side looked at her seemingly smaller figure as she lay still and gave her a sad smile before leaving, closing the door gently behind him, the door clicked shut before she made any sign of life but it wasn't to the soup. She curled over facing the wall. The tears that had long dried up came back with a vengeance and each one seemed to tear at her soul.

The remaining months she had with them was filled with unease and very little interaction. She didn't want to cause the baby any stress and so tried to get on with the last part with as much energy as she could give but knowing what waited on the very end seemed to deplete her and she just wanted nothing more than to run away with the little bump. That way she could be alone and have Rachel to herself before she arrived.

But knowing that wasn't an option she could do nothing else but cry. Every night when she was alone with nothing but her tormenting thoughts and a baby she had no rights to.

The day they had all been waiting for and the day that Shelby's heart broke for good, arrived. She was out at the shop, on the area day that both men had to be at work and she wanted ice cream. The last few nights she hadn't wanted anything and so for the sudden craving to arrive on the one day no one was in, meant she had to go and get it herself.

She had been feeling bad all night with twinges in the stomach and back ache at the lower part. But still nothing was going to come between her and that ice cream. Well nothing but the baby that was on its way of course. She doubled over in pain in the isle as someone ran to get help as people gathered to help her, the ambulance came 15 minutes later and helped her get to hospital where she was greeted at once by a frantic looking Hiram.

He had been told that a woman matching Shelby's description was on her way to emergency by one of the paramedics who he was friends with and with someone quickly covering him he ran to the entrance to see and his eyes widened as he had been right. Rushing by her side she was brought into a room where she had no chance to take in the new surroundings as little Rachel was coming out right there and then.

She was taken to theatre almost right away and one of the nurses held her hand as she screamed, pushed, cried and she wasn't sure. But broke a few fingers before lying back heavily all her energy gone before the sweetest and most soul destroying sound hit her ears.

She with what little energy she had, lifted her head just in time to see the bump, that she had spent nine months with take shape in the form of a small, pinkly coloured little girl with a dark patch of hair and a huge set of lungs as she screamed with the noise filling the entire room. She smiled weakly and also sobbed when out of nowhere the little baby looked around at as soon as both sets of chocolate coloured eyes hit each other, she knew right then and there that nothing, not even Broadway would ever compare.

All else was drowned out as she focused on nothing but those big, expressive mocha eyes as the baby stopped crying and gazed at her intently. Almost as if she knew just who she was. Shelby wanted more than anything to be able to hold her and like the times she had seen on the TV the nurses washed the blood covered baby before handing them off to the new mothers for those first precious moments where the strongest bond would form between mother and child.

Except this wasn't a documentary, or a show. This was real life and her reality was in the form of a piece of paper and a vast amount of money in her account. Money that now, was meaningless to her, money she wished if she could, would give back in a heartbeat if it meant she kept her baby….Her little child.

Time seemed to catch up with them and before she knew it or even had time to shout out, the little infant was taken away and out of the room leaving her with a room full of people but never having felt lonelier in all her life.

She must have fallen asleep because she woke to find herself in a medium sized room that was lit with the bright sun streaming in and smelled like lemons. She must have figured Hiram pulled some strings and gotten her a private room to herself, normally she would have been thankful but now anything he did just seemed to cause her more pain. She gazed around the room. It was spacey and it afforded her the quiet that she liked when in hospitals.

But it was to quiet and the fact that she had no sleeping baby next to her to wake up to, made her realize that she had no one now, her family didn't know what she had done. They wouldn't understand and she didn't make friends the only friends she did had torn her life apart and had taken her heart away.

She was completely alone and with no one to comfort her she knew it was going to be hard to get over this….Not that she ever would.

Something big caught her eye and she turned to see a large vase of flowers on the side table. Wondering who it could have been as she had just gone over the fact no one knew, she reached out to the little card on the side and read the writing. A few seconds later the vase was smashed against the side of the wall as the tears came back in full force again she sunk into the mattress and cried and cried.

If it wasn't bad enough they took the biggest part of her away now they were mocking her about it, deep down she knew that it was just a sentiment of gratitude but from that day on. Anything that came from them she would only associate with hurt. Still sobbing she closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly again soon after that.

The nurse must have seen the mess because the flowers and shattered glass was gone when she woke up next seeing the friendly hospital staff peering at her with medicine to help with the pain. She looked at the other woman holding out the pills and thought bitterly to herself that it wasn't the physical pain she needed help with but took the pain killers anyway, silently. She wasn't in any mood to talk.

A few days later she was allowed to leave having been given the ok by the doctor as she stood outside of the hospital wondering what to do next. She lifted her hand and rubbed the now empty stomach. That was just it…..She didn't know what to do next.

She wandered down the street for a while not quite believing that less than a week ago she had a bump before deciding to go home. She got back to find the stuff that she had kept at the Berries in her garage with a note saying that they had thought it best to return it to her; she looked at the bags of clothes and few possessions and sneered. She didn't want them; they were tainted and so scrunched up the note before leaving them on the side.

The second thing she did was get a strong drink. Now that she had no bump that was one thing that she could now indulge in and she planned to do just that, she didn't seem to see any reason why not and so that night was nothing but a blur to her she drank to forget the world, to forget the horrible men that held her heart and to forget the eyes that kept plaguing her.

It was only after coming across a mother and her toddler whilst walking down the street that spurred her to act ion her next move. She couldn't stay in that town any longer knowing they were there. It would only be a matter of time before she came across them and if she saw the little baby, she didn't think she could handle it and so without even bothering to plan. She went home packed up what she wanted to take and got the bus to New York.

She sat on the bus watching as Lima went by her in a haze. She figured that she would make a plan once she got there but for now she just had to leave. Eventually she would have to tell the landlord that she had left, didn't want any angry people chasing up after her but then thought why did she care? Her life in Lima didn't matter now, only her New York one did and as the bus took her further away from her past and onto her future. She would forget everything else but that one moment her little Rachel looked at her, nothing else mattered.

She brought the glass back to her lips and finished the contents before she looked over at the long line of awards that line the shelf and smiled slightly, Jean may have been right in saying that she had no shortage of awards to come home to, but without the inspiration behind them. She wouldn't have had any.

She got up and moved closer to the nearest one. Ironically the first she ever won. She traced her fingers over the steel and remembered the speech she had made on hearing that she won. She had thanked everyone for their support and the cast she worked with before finally giving one special thanks to one person who without the very personal knowledge that they was out there just being…..Themselves, she would never have had the drive or the means to have won never mind getting to be on the stage in the first place.

It was after that the blogs and press went mad with speculation as to who the mystery person she dedicated her every award to and with each one she won. The message was always the same. She refused to say which caused some to wonder if they was real, she had laughed and said that they was and that it was down to this person that her dreams had come true.

It had been a few years and still no one knew who her unknown saviour was, and if she had it her way, and for once. She did. They could keep on guessing but they would never know.

Breathing out she placed the glass on the side before deciding it was time for bed before moving away she made her way over to the fire and switched it off before moving to her room where she took one look back at the line of awards and with a small pause muttered.

"Thank you Rachel." Before shutting of the light and closing the door.

So no maybe she didn't have a husband, or that child she desperately wanted. And maybe others would mock her for that, but she didn't care. She knew she did have a home it wasn't the place she lived and filled with material possession's that she currently had. No, home she thought was where the heart was.

And her heart was with Rachel.

* * *

**Well i hope everyone liked it i think this has been my best one so far so pleased with it. Hope everyone felt the same and again any questions about the story just let me know...**

**Until the next chapter. :D**


	4. The 750 To New York

**New chapter up,**

**Little late as i had no internet for a while, but here it is. Not to keen on this one and was a little iffy on putting it up, but it's here and so hope that everyone enjoy's it.**

**Any comments are welcomed and very much appreciated, and i want to thank everyone that has reviewed the previous chapters...You don't know how much they mean and this chapters for you all.**

**Happy reading. :D **

* * *

Opposite the bus station two little ten years old stood staring at the large entrance. A simple four walled building that lacked the fancy decor of its fellow stone structures around it. But this one simple creation of brick and mortar. Would be the one to make a difference. The one that would take them away and on to places new. One that could take them to their goals. Either to success or failure.

Either way it would take them…..But not just yet.

A slight problem had occurred; a little glitch in the carefully crafted plan Rachel had spent so long perfecting. And was now the reason she was on the outside of the bus station instead of in, the fact that the additional adding that was Noah to her travel plans was something she didn't expect and so wasn't prepared for resulting in the fact that he did not have a ticket.

She really did have to curse fate as it had the unfortunate habit of screwing people over. Especially the well thought out ones such as herself.

Biting her lip she breathed out heavily as she took to thinking about how they could overcome this little obstacle. They had been so excited as they neared the station as it was one step closer to their mission but as they got ever closer Puck, for once thinking ahead had stopped and tugged on her hand as his face screwed up a little. She gazed at his expression and spoke.

"What is it?" The little boy lifted his head a few seconds later and replied.

"I don't have a ticket." There was silence as she took in his words and blinked slightly.

"What"

"I don't have a ticket." She cocked her head to the side.

"A ticket?" He rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yes Berry, that's what I said." He glared at her and spoke up again.

"You know for someone smart, you don't catch on quick do you." She returned his glare but remained silent. He sighed and pointed to the station.

"I don't have a ticket for the bus Berry." She looked at him once more before gazing to the building and then back before what he said hit her.

"Oh my, Noah you don't have a ticket." His mouth dropped a little as he stared at her with slight disbelief. Did she really just say that?

"Yes…..That's what I've been saying." But stopped what else he was going to say as by now she had started pacing the side walk mumbling a little and shaking her head.

"Well this can't do…..We have to get another one which means we have to wait and….Than people will see us and….Get caught…..Call the police for trying to run away." She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him, horror crossing her face.

"What if we end up on the news?" He could do nothing but gape at her again as she resumed her mumbling, suddenly his split decision to join her was looking rather like a very bad idea. But he liked bad ideas so knew that he was still going anyway.

"Relax Berry we won't get caught." She stopped again and glared.

"How do you know Noah? How do you know?" He refrained from rolling his eyes again as he carried on.

"Because. All we have to do is buy another ticket. Surely no one is going to arrest us for that." He gave her a look. "Besides they can't arrest ten years Old's…I heard from that this boy, that another called Jason got arrested and said that they could at fifteen." She blinked slightly in confusion having no clue who Jason was and was unwilling to believe a delinquent such as Puck, but then realized that as he was said delinquent. He did at least know stuff about rule breaking.

And also the age when police could arrest and if he said it was fifteen than she wasn't going to refute. After all Broadway wouldn't accept people with a criminal record. So nodding, she turned and looked at the station again eyes narrowed in thought. They had to get him a ticket. But just going up and asking wouldn't do seeing as it would look suspicious for a ten year old to want a one way out to the big city.

But that was the only way. Short from sneaking him on the bus with her and that simply wouldn't do. Shaking her head she paced the path again they were losing time and the more they lost the faster people would know they were gone. Worry now had started to creep into her conscious. Maybe this was a sign, telling her that this would never work. That she was doomed to fail from the start.

And all because Puck didn't have a ticket.

Shoulder aching, she slid the bag that contained her laptop off her should and on the floor as she rolled the joint around wondering why did she think it was a good idea to bring her laptop with her? At the time it seemed like a logical thing to do and being a person who liked to be prepared, she thought it would come in handy, but so far all it had brought her was an aching muscle.

Granted it did make for a good shield against attempted assaults.

Rolling her joint still she was lost in thought on how to work out their predicament when after a few minutes it hit her, and she cursed her sometimes hazy mind. The answer was literally on the floor in front of her.

She spun around excitedly to talk to the boy but frowned when he had disappeared, only to find him sat on the curb when a noise had her looking down.

"Why you sitting on a filthy floor?" She asked a little horrified, the thought of the laptop escaping her for a minute as he looked up and replied.

"Well I don't see us working out our problem anytime soon do you? Plus it's tiring standing all the time." He shrugged making her roll her eyes this time before remembering that she did in fact have the answer and coughed to get his attention.

He looked back up from throwing stones across the road. "What" Ignoring his cough manners she hoisted the little machine higher into her hands as he stared at her.

"I think I have the solution to your problem." He blinked and looked at the case carrying the little laptop, before looking back at her,

"You're going to sell your computer" She tilted her head to the side and stared at him, her turn to gape before shaking her head.

"No, Noah….I'm not going to sell my computer. Do you know how much this cost daddy?" He shrugged hell if he knew and he wasn't going to guess, before looking back at her.

"Than what" She sighed a little in impatience. Before and very carefully putting her cardigan on the floor, settled down next to him.

"Well i was thinking on how we could get the ticket. And as I thought it would just be to suspicious if we go and try to buy it, I got this far I'm not going to get caught now but no. I merely forgot the easiest way in my sometimes wandering thoughts. Though they do help—"

"Just get on with it." He cut in making her jump slightly before she nodded. And brought the case on to her lap.

"We buy it from the website." He looked at her before responding slowly.

"We….Buy it….From the website" She smiled and nodded. He didn't reply just looked at the case and then to her again before seemingly in his own thoughts before she spoke up again.

"It's the way I did it." He looked at her still silent. He knew contrary to what others may think. That you could get stuff from places online. But he also knew that people paid with a card, his Ma did it sometimes for shopping. And knew that most places only accepted cards. Gazing at her he eyed the his traveling companion before speaking.

"So you did that" She nodded, "Online" Again she nodded. He mimicked her slowly before adding.

"How could you pay by cash over the computer?" That had the smile fading from her face. He saw her reaction and knew that she wasn't telling him something. He had to thank his unknown ability to be observant when the mood took him. Most people just thought he was a lost cause anyway and so went about their business. Not actually knowing he was watching, sometimes he could use it to his advantage such a blackmail or getting other kids to do his work for him.

He smirked at her faltering smile and spoke. "So how did you manage to buy it Berry?" He waited for her response as she tried to come up with lie. She had to admit she was a little shocked at his on the mark questioning; she didn't like to think he was so dumb as to not know how things worked. But the way he acted and behaved, she only ever assumed his time was spent playing games or making people's lives a misery.

Still thinking and coming up with nothing. She sighed and shook her head. "I paid with a card." She admitted. He nodded and went on with his questions.

"So you dad let you borrow his card to pay for it" He watched as she shook her head.

"No….Why would I be stupid enough to ask for his card to pay for a ticket out of here without either of them knowing or coming with me? It would have blown my whole plan—"

"Christ Berry I was just asking, she glanced at him a little sheepishly. "Oh….Right" She looked down to the floor.

"So if you managed to pay for your ticket. Without any of them knowing you had their cards. Yet made the same suggestion here….How do you expect us to get one without a card?"

She said nothing, just stared at him her mind gone completely blank at his words. It was after a few minutes that she knew that she must have looked like an idiot who had problems socially, but she couldn't help it, she gazed at the little boy who said nothing. And it was in that moment; Rachel realized just how and very surprisingly astute he could truly be.

She would never underestimate Noah Puckerman ever again.

She blinked out of her thoughts and gazed up at him, he was staring at her with his piercing blue eyes and knew that she was hiding something, she bit her lip, and very carefully. Reached into her bag and pulled out a small purse. He looked at the item in her hand as she fiddled with the catch and tipping it up, a thin slip of paper fell out and on to her lap.

Or what he thought was paper as she picked it up and held it in front of her; he looked at the small item and realized that it was plastic. He then lifted his head up to see her looking slightly nervous and knew what it was, as a smile crept over his face.

"Shit Berry you stole your dads credit card." She looked at him wide eyed before around the area quickly as if to see if anyone heard before turning back to face him.

"Shh Noah!" He ignored her waving hand and laughed,

"If only Miss Mitchell's could see you know. Little miss 'I'm too perfect at everything,' stealing."

"Noah! Be quiet" But he started laughing, "And a credit card as well…Serious stuff that is Berry." She snapped at him.

"Don't you think I don't know that Noah!" She glared at him; she could still see his gleeful face and sneered at him.

"I just thought. In case, you know. New York is a big place and though I think I have enough if I plan it out right. It still is an expensive city." He didn't say anything, but something did come to him.

"How much have you brought with you." She stopped her explanation and looked at him.

"….Enough" He huffed at her vague answer, Christ she was way too serious for a ten year old.

"Relax Berry I'm not about to steal it off you, I doubt you brought that much however your careful planning was." She eyed him internally smirking. Though she didn't know just how much he had, she was very much certain that whatever the amount. She did have much more.

"I'll tell you, when we get there" She replied as he huffed again but shrugged. She bit her lip as she looked at her watch. They needed to get going now and if they had to buy him his ticket off the site. Then she needed to find a place that had Wi-Fi. Looking around, she glanced at the shops that lined the street and smiled joyfully remembering the coffee house down the street.

"What are you so happy about" He asked taking in her smile as she looked at him again she didn't say anything as she pulled him to his feet.

"The first place we need if the coffee place down the street." He turned to face the path as he looked to the other end before back at her.

"Why" As she gathered her bag's before marching past him. "Because I need to go on the page and book it and for that I need the Wi-Fi." She moved off away and down the path as he watched her go. He didn't know what Wi-Fi was, but knew that it must have something to do with the computer as he picked up his duffel and hurried after her

They reached the shop as she pushed on the door. The bell rang above them as she searched for a place to sit before coming to some seats at the window. She put her stuff down and pulled the computer out of its case before switching it on and waiting for it to power up, Puck stood awkwardly at the side of her before taking the chair next to her; he tapped the arm as they waited before he heard her speak.

"Do you want a drink?" He glanced to the side of him as she typed in her password. "What"

"I said did you want a drink." Never taking her eyes off the screen she moved on the connection button and waited for the signal to appear.

"This may take a bit and so was wondering did you want anything" She smiled when the sign appeared and pressed the button before turning to look at him.

"I'm getting one." She waited for him to speak as he thought on it for a moment before asking.

"You buying?" He didn't have a lot with him and judging by what she said; New York was going to be an expensive place. And so if he wanted to save all he could. He didn't want to waste it by buying tiny things like drinks from coffee houses. She scowled at his question/ request before nodding.

"Yes Noah. I'm buying." She had enough two drinks wasn't going to clean her out and rolled her eyes at his immediate nod. She reached into her shoulder bag, pulling out one of her socks before taking a five dollar bill from the inside. She turned to give it to him assuming he was going up, and saw the confused look he wore.

"I thought it best if I kept my money with me in a place no one would think too look. She replied to his silent question as he looked at the bag than her and then the money she held out to him.

"You're not going up" He asked as she scowled, "No I have to do this, and I can't multi task." She turned and opened up a new page. He frowned but complied and stood up, he was about to go to the queue, but stopped and turned back to her.

"What do you want" She took her eyes off the screen and looked at him thinking before replying. "Green tea." Seeing the scrunching of his nose she sighed. "It helps the throat and voice. You know for singers" He didn't reply only shrugged and moved to the line as she went back to booking the ticket. A few minutes later he returned and placed the cup containing her tea in front of her before sitting back in his chair still thinking she was way too serious for someone their age.

'Green tea' he thought shaking his head,

"I got milkshake" He said to her as she nodded still focused on her task as he sipped his drink. There was silence for a while as she worked and he looked around the room staring at the others who came and went. He was fiddling with his straw when a triumphant laugh from the side had him looking over.

"It's done" She announced happily as she immediately closed the page and tucked the card back in her purse. She switched it off and closed the top before sliding it back in the case. He watched as she packed up her bags before making sure that she had everything before sitting back in her seat. He watched as she took up her drink and looked out the window. He didn't speak as he was waiting for her to, but after a minute he realized she wasn't saying or doing anything so spoke.

"What are we doing," She turned from the window and looked at him.

"We're waiting." He narrowed his eyes at what she said before asking," Why" She blew on the liquid before replying.

"Because. If we go straight way and ask for the tickets it might raise suspicion plus it takes time to process through and so if we wait a while than go. It could be like we just got there." He mused but nodded as she went back to her drink.

They didn't speak as he took to staring at others and her the window again before she looked at her watch after some time before speaking again.

"Well it's been half an hour" His eyes widened at that. Half an hour? He watched as she put the empty cup on the table before standing and gathering her bags, she swung the bag on her shoulder and stared at him expectantly. He then remembered that he had to stand and so got his stuff from the chair next to him and shuffled out before heading to the door.

He waited until she got out and looked around before with one quick glance at her, they both made their way down the street and back to the station. The booked tickets by now waiting for them. As they walked, they both took in the sights surrounding them knowing that it would be a while before they saw them again. Not that it bothered Puck. He hadn't really taken all that much interest in them before so why start now just because he was going?

Rachel on the other hand did. She smiled a little at the shops that she went into. The flower shop, when going with Daddy. She giggled at the time he ran in panicking and looking around, he had missed an important anniversary and so had to get some to give to her dad. No matter how cheesy she thought it was dad was always the one who did like flowers. He said they made the place brighter.

She looked at all the shops they passed until she came to her beloved music store. How many hours had she passed just in there alone? She lost count but each one of them always cheered her up, she was in there so much they even knew her first name and had her own little cubby hole for the orders she made. Mainly Barbra but still, they always knew just what she was after.

She smiled more at the little shop. She was going to miss that the most, but not forever. She was coming back after all and so would go in when she did to say hello. They finally reach the front of the station. This time they would be going in and not just staring at the doors.

Deciding not to make a scene and say anything sad or poignant. They both push on the doors and make their way inside. Rachel looks around at the many people that are bustling to and fro. They move further in and come to a stop at the large time table above them as they read down the list of destination that the busses go. Her eyes read from one side to the other before smiling at the large words saying in bold New York City.

"There" She patted his arm as he followed the line of her direction as she points to the sign. She knew they had already missed the 7.20 seeing they had wasted half an hour in the coffee shop. So checking the times list she was a little dismayed to see the next one out was at 7.50, she looked down at her watch. It was 7.25…..Out by five minutes.

She sighed as he read the information and knowing that they had just been out by a few minutes looked at her. "Now what?"

Biting the inside of her cheek. She really didn't want to be waiting around for the off chances somebody she know might see them and ask. But she also didn't want to go anywhere else now, her bags where heavy and so wanted to put them down again sighing, she turned to him an copying his earlier movement's, shrugged.

"Nothing we can do Noah. We just have to wait." She looked around the busy terminal. "But I don't want to risk the chance that someone might see us and if they know either of our parent's, might tell them we are here…..So" And looked around again until she spotted a small sign that led them to the toilets or to the small waiting area.

Eyes narrowing she thought for a few seconds before making up her mind. She turned to face him.

"The waiting room normally is good for hiding in. I say we go there for a while and keep out of sight until I can get our tickets." He didn't say anything just looked to the door before checking the time again and not really knowing anything but following her instructions simply nodded.

They moved quietly and as swiftly as they could, hiding behind moving people and passed the ticket guard until they got to the door before slipping inside. They placed their bags on the seats before throwing themselves into the seats that where empty.

"So what now" She looked around the sparsely empty room being shared with a few other people before looking back at him.

"Well it's half seven now, and if I go get the tickets at maybe 7.40 give or take the line it will take me five minutes to get them than we have minutes to get to our bus." He pursed his lips before nodding. Seeing nothing wrong with the plan and pulled one of his comics out. They lapsed back into silence as he read and Rachel busied herself with sorting out her shoulder bag, having kept it somewhat tidy before. She made sure that some of her money was eas to reach just in case.

Glancing at the large clock hanging outside. She rose from her seat and hitched her bag higher with Noah only glancing up from his book to see her move to the door. She looked out and saw that the crowd had thinned somewhat but still saw a slight queue and so started her way to the bus line.

As she did a thought occurred to her as it had back in the waiting room. But seeing as Noah was busy with his magazine knew that he would not be bothered by her thoughts. Peering up to the front behind the very tall man she was hidden behind, her mind started to think.

They may have booked the tickets but getting them was going to be trickier as she still had to interact with the guard at the desk. And she knew what they could be like. Scrupulous people, very nosy and so if she went up and they even assumed that she was on her own, well then. It was goodbye New York and hell grounded for life.

As the line grew shorter her panic increased, crap what could she say? She didn't want to be the reason they got busted and though she knew that Noah from far from being her friend. She didn't want to let him down. He didn't give away who it was that he was searching or but she already knew and on knowing just how much the little boy looked up to his father. She really didn't want to let him down.

Though she did have reservations about the older Puckerman….What kind of man just leave his family?

Coming out of her thoughts she realized that there was now only three people ahead of her and she still hadn't thought of a plan. Looking behind her, she was glad to see that she was the last one in line as her mind began to form a plan. Turning the front she steeled herself as the little voice inside started to speak.

'Come on Rachel, you can do this.' taking a step forwards she could see the man at the front issuing tickets. ' It's time to put those fabulous acting skills to good use now.' she smiled at that, that was it she could see this as an acting challenge. Smiling more broader she held her bag tighter to her as now only one person remained. She glanced back to see if she was still the last and to her relief she was.

Ok this was it, she was Rachel berry, future tony winner. If she could fool the mean bus man than New York would be hers. Putting on a show smile she stepped up to the desk as the man finished with the man in front.

"Ok Mom" She shouted back as she moved closer. She faced the front as the portly man behind the desk looked at her and then up to see who she was shouting at. Rachel bit her bottom lip as his eyes focused on a woman a little behind them, he gazed at her before back to the little girl in front of him as she smiled. Before he grunted and spoke.

"What" She smiled internally and tried hard not to berate him for his lack of manners before she replied.

"Hello. Me and my mother are taking a trip to New York and to save the hassle of time wasting by lining up and paying, therefore making others who might be behind us wait. We booked our tickets before hand to ensure incidents like that didn't occur." The large man simply stared at the little girl unsure of what to say. He didn't expect a long line of words to come from her mouth. And blinked to try make sense of them.

"….Time wasting?" She nodded and beamed happily at him.

"Yes, to avoid lengthy waits and the mess of disorganization that may come with it, we simply paid before we arrived online and seeing as our bus is currently due. Are now needing our tickets."

There was silence as he narrowed his eyes at her, a lot of big words was coming from her tiny mouth. And it had been a long day. He didn't know if she was messing with him or she was just being a smart arse, but what he did know was that he didn't get paid enough to handle children. Especially little one's with a large vocabulary.

He didn't say anything for a while just eyed the girl, he could have said more seeing as there was off about her, but seeing as she was with her mother and the bus was due for leaving soon once the mess from the last set of passengers was cleaned. And as it was time for clocking off. He really just wanted to go get a beer.

Deciding that it would just be better to give her the tickets and save himself the extra time. He held out his hand and asked for the booking info. Which she gave him still smiling as he read it over before hitting a button at the side of him and printed off the desired items.

"Two one way tickets to New York departing anytime." He ripped off the strips of cardboard from the computer as he held them out to her.

"Terminal three" She nodded happily and stretched to reach them. "Thank you sir, and good evening to you." His reply was a grunted gesture as she turned and made her way slowly over to the oblivious woman who was on her phone. She had to make sure he wasn't looking and so once she got passed the talking stranger, she glanced back peering at the desk.

She let out sigh of relief as she saw that the ticket guard had his head stuck in the paper now no more customers needed anything and was paying no attention to anything around him, she ran past the woman and back to waiting rooms as she pushed on the door and went inside. She saw that only Puck remained as he was now playing on his little game thingy, she hurried over to him as he noticed that she had returned and paused his game.

"Got them" She held up the prize tickets as he gave her a small grin back before he looked back to the small screen in front of him.

"We need to leave now as I saw a few buses outside and so one of them could be ours" Nodding he saved his game and shut it off, shoving it in his pocket before standing and grabbing his bags he followed her out of the room as she looked around just in case he had finished reading his paper and was back on watch duty, to her relief, he was still absorbed in his reading and so with a small nod in the buses direction. They set off.

She looked at each of the lanes to see which one was theirs as they wandered down the aisles. She muttered to herself and shook her head whenever they passed the wrong one as Noah looked around the station. He had been watching people ever since they left the room and as his observant nature often did, his mind began to wonder about the people around them.

Where were they going, what places where they travelling to, what business they might have had going there. It wasn't all for blackmail purposes that he watched. He just had that little spark of curiosity. He came to a stop almost crashing into Rachel who let out a little Ha of victory as she looked up to see the large number three on a hanging sign before looking at the huge bus parked in the lane.

"This is it" She said as he looked out to the large mode of transport that would shortly be leaving the depot. He noticed that she had moved away and so hurried to catch up to her as she spotted the line of people who were no doubt waiting for the same bus. Leaning against the wall they put their bags down as Rachel looked down to the front.

"Should be ready soon" She spoke as she checked her watch. He didn't speak as she fell silent. Both let their thoughts take over them as the sudden realization at what was about to happen hit them and that now, in just mere moments. Both would be stepping foot on the bus and soon would be leaving the state.

She glanced at the boy standing next to her she knew that he had his doubts about coming, she could tell by his face. But asking whether or not he thought it was a good idea might just get him angry and she really didn't want an angry bus partner. Plus she knew that his answer, however hesitant would still be the same. If he really wanted to go, than no matter how scared he was despite him trying to hide it, he would still go.

Noah Puckerman did not back down from a challenge.

It was that which made her internally smile. She was glad, yes if she had the choice than she would have picked someone other than Noah to journey with but the fact that if she hadn't of crossed him those few hours ago, than she would have been going alone. Something which had her freaking out and very nervous about. The her determination to find her m other outweighed the niggling fears.

She was also glad of the company….Again he may not talk to her as much as she had said before. They were not friends. But just having someone to share the experience with made it all the more comforting, and if they did happen to run into any trouble, she prayed not. Than they could deal with it together. She knew that he may not like her, and doubted that he would even with this trip. But she had seen the way he cared for his little sister and so only doubted that for all the pain he had caused her before. He wouldn't actually let her get hurt. At least not in the physical sense.

That was his one secret weakness. He may have sent a fem boys to the hospital with some serious wedgies but he had never once, hit a girl. And never would.

The line suddenly jostled as she broke out of her thoughts and looked down to see the queue getting ready to board. She picked up her bags as they very slowly made their way down the line. Near the front she could see another guard as this one was looking at people's tickets before they boarded and so a slight bout of panic hit her and she feared that this was the moment they got caught

They got ever closer to the front when an idea struck and she turned around to face Noah who had been fiddling with the strap on his bag but looked when he heard her speak.

"Just go with me on this." He scrunched his face slightly not knowing what she was on about but was slightly taken back when she pushed him.

"What the hell Berry" He said as he stumbled slightly, she didn't say anything but moved forwards and once he followed she stood no his foot.

"OW! Berry seriously. What the fu—" Another hit to his chest had him scowling and without thought. He pushed her bag which sent her staggering a little due to the force. She smiled a little which had him even more confused. But not for long as she hit him again causing him to retaliate. They kept it up until they got to the guard as he saw them squabbling, and sighed. This was all he needed.

They pushed each other all the way to the doors as he checked the ticket of the woman just in front and as she stepped up, she turned to see what the commotion was and saw the two kids fighting. He sighed again at the scene and gave her a look as she watched them, he eyed her look and then back to the little kids before his mind connected and made the assumption that they must have been hers before he spied the tickets in her hand and deciding quickly not to bother with wasting the time to check them.

Just as long as they had them that was all that he cared about and so with a wave of his hand, he ushered to children past him and on to the bus as Rachel and Puck. Still hitting each other, didn't see him and so she jumped a little as the hand on her shoulder had her looking to see the tall man signalling for her to get on the bus. She looked at him before hurrying aboard as Noah gave him a little look before following suit. His mood considerably darker now that Berry had suddenly attacked him.

They made their way to the back and took the seats on the end just as he pushed his bags underneath the seat and turned to see her smiling.

"What the hell was that about berry" He growled still angry but a little confused still. What the hell was she so cheerful about? She saw his scowling features and sat down with him plonking down in the seat next to her.

"I didn't know if he would suspect us or not considering we was on our own despite our tickets and so if it seemed we was just two siblings fighting, then the woman in front of us would look like our mother. There's nothing wrong with that. It's just like an everyday sort of thing." She said looking at him.

He stared at her going over her words. It did plausible. Though he had never actually done that sort of thing seeing as Sarah was only little. And he knew Rachel wouldn't seeing as she was an only child. But she had gotten them this far on her logic and so wasn't going to argue. But he still didn't like the fact that she had hit him.

He nodded slowly accepting her reasoning as he settled down but he spoke up.

"Fine….Just don't hit me again Berry." He warned giving her a little glare. She nodded and made herself more comfortable. Very soon when the last person had taken their seat. The buss shook underneath them and very slowly started to back out of the lane. Rachel glanced out of the window to see the station moving away from them as the bus set off down the road and out of the large exit before turning and continuing on.

'This is it' she thought as the bus picked up speed and she watched the scenery around her go sailing by. 'No turning back now' despite the turbulent emotions she felt, the unbridled will to find her mother was the driving force of what strength she had to take each step. And she knew that with every minute they got closer to New York. The more that would grow until she had done just that.

Anything else that came along the way she would deal with. One step at a time.

None of them said anything as the bus carried them further and further from their home and twenty minutes later when the large sign that welcomed them to Lima went passed them they still didn't speak. But acknowledged the fact that now, whatever happened. They was in it together.

There was no going back.


	5. The Note

**At long last here it is, the new chapter.**

**I'm so sorry for the lateness in updates, i had a bit of a busy time recently and so it showed by the lack of anything new, this chapter doesn't have Rachel or Shelby but it is an important part of the story as the next one a certain someone discovers all that has happened in Lima.**

**I know i have no excuse but it would mean the world if people could tell me what they think. **

**Happy reading :) **

* * *

The door opened at exactly 9.45pm as two tired and hungry men stepped over the threshold and into the house. Hiram shut the door as Leroy took of his coat and placed his briefcase by the stairs before making his way into the kitchen. Hiram made to follow but stopped at seeing the note on the side and picked it up before glancing at the neatly written sentence he realized came from his daughter.

_Gone park with Gemma, be back soon love Rachel. _

He smiled and placed the note back on the side. That must have been before in case they came home early he thought as he went into the next room as he saw his husband settling down at the table. Looking up he smiled.

"Anything interesting" He asked, he must have seen him reading the little slip, as Hiram shook his head. "Just from Rachel saying that she went to the park with the sitter. But I think that was if wither of us came back early." Leroy nodded as his husband joined him slacking his tie from around his neck as his thoughts traveled to his daughter.

As if the other man had been reading his thoughts, Leroy spoke up.

"I'm glad that she had someone she can go to when things get tough." Hiram nodded, both knew that the little girl did have it rough with every place they went to; they had tried to make things easier for her and not draw to much attention to themselves whenever they were in new areas. But they must not have been doing too good a job, as they always found out and not only did they get hassled for it. Rachel did from her school peers.

It broke their hearts to see her so sad and upset when she came home each day, and though she tried to hide it they could see the faint tear tracks giving her feelings away, they felt like failures and wanted to take any bullying she got. But they knew what society was like even in the times they lived. Pressure to be normal and fit in was one of the main factors in schools and different was like painting yourself red in front of a bull.

They had tried to tell her that it was just a minority, that it was only a percentage that still thought in the old times. But they knew that it wasn't just a small fraction. They knew just how big their opposition was, and as much as they wanted to keep her shielded from it, they also knew that Rachel was a lot smarter then she let on and so knew it as well.

Soon the little pep talks and encouragement's to keep her head held high and take no notice were starting to lose their edge. With every, 'your better than they are' or 'you'll never have to see them again soon' wore thin. And they could see it, though not in her face, she was very good at hiding her feelings from them only occasionally breaking, but with the words she told.

She may have been a good actress, but she was a terrible liar.

After that they didn't know what to do or to say, they had tried everything. But it was the same everywhere they went. Sure hate might have lessened some but not much with them expecting it with each new move. The conversations stopped altogether soon as they took to buying her things, in the hope it would distract her from the torment she received. With every verbal word, they got her a new toy, with every pull of her hair, they got her a DVD. They were just thankful they hadn't got to physical yet otherwise they might have to stump for a pony.

If they could move again they would, but chances were that it would just start over, maybe even worse in another state. Plus Hiram was here permanently so they had to stick it out. They just hoped that she would understand,

"Me to" He replied. Rachel never had been too good with kids her own age. Not for lack of trying, but because she liked to immerse in interests that was different from what other children liked. They had always joked she had been here before seeing at how she liked to read adult fiction in preference to comics, or activity books. With it showing when she started getting along with Gemma. Who was at least four years older than her.

"She must have gone to bed." Leroy mused, "Things have been a little tiring for her lately." His husband nodded in agreement as they got back to their dinner which was consisting of leftover's before throwing the rest in the bin and retiring upstairs.

"Think we should check on her?" Hiram asked as they got to the top of the landing and looking at the shut door that led to the little girl's room. Both looked on for a moment before Leroy shook his head.

"No, she might be asleep and you know how light a one she is. If we open the door, she will wake and won't be happy." They chuckled before moving off to their room as they got ready for bed. Before sliding under the covers and switching off the light too tired to converse or read, both just wanting to go straight to sleep as they bade goodnight to each other and lay down. But both having lingering thoughts about their daughter sleeping soundly just down the hall.

Sounds from the alarm had Hiram waking as he blinked back the sleep and shied away from the light beaming into the room. Turning he lay on his back thankful that today was a half day and that he didn't have to get ready until noon. He glanced at his husband who was still snoring he chuckled and got up, moving to the bathroom switching on the shower. After washing he left the room to find that Leroy had woken and was now sitting up.

"Morning" He greeted cheerfully as the other man simply grunted making him laugh. He never was a morning person and proceeded to get changed, he passed the other man who was getting out of bed and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'll be down making breakfast ok." Leroy nodded wandered off into the smaller room shutting the door as Hiram made his way down the stairs allowing Rachel to a little longer before waking her up, he took the eggs out of the ridge and grabbed the bread from the side deciding to make Rachel's favorite. Eggy soldier's, as a way of making it up to her for all the time they had been missing with her lately. He knew that it wasn't easy being a single child and with parents who had demanding jobs. He felt they weren't being fair to her.

Humming a little tune as he made the three breakfasts thumping from upstairs told him Leroy was now out of the shower the door opened and he heard the other man shuffle about. Placing the cutlery on the side he moved out and into the little hall.

"LEROY TELL RACHEL IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" He shouted as a few seconds later he got an ok before going back into the kitchen. Leroy finished buttoning his shirt before stopping at the closed white door that was the little girl's room.

"Rachel honey, it's time to get up." He said through the door giving it a tap. He waited but got no response. Frowning he knocked again but still no reply, 'is she getting sick?' he wondered and a little flitter of panic hit him as he opened the door.

"HIRAM!" The sound of his husband's screaming made him drop the plate he was holding as it smashed to the floor. Not paying any attention to it he raced out of the kitchen and up the stairs two at a time he reached the room the source of the noise was coming from and looked frantically at his husband.

"What…..Leroy, what is it? Is she sick?" He asked as the other man looked at him.

"She's not here" He replied pointing to her bed, which hadn't been slept in. Hiram looked at the made bed that hadn't a wrinkle out of place as a whirlwind of thoughts tore through his mind.

"Ok….Ok let's just think this clearly, maybe she has gone for a walk." Leroy gaped at him like he was mad.

"It's half seven in the morning, she has school were would she go?" He asked his voice high as he scanned the empty room.

"Ok well maybe she is in the living room" He said as the other man snorted.

"She would have told us were she was, and I'm pretty sure all this shouting she would have heard us and came out." He all but yelled as she started pacing,

"Oh this is bad, what if she's hurt….What if she couldn't sleep, what if—" He stopped in his tracks fear clearly across his face.

"What if she was kidnapped." He said horror adorning his features of course none of this was helping Hiram, who was trying to stay calm and rational. He was thinking of all the places in an around the house the little girl liked to go but with all that his husband was saying, it was hard not to think of the possibilities.

"….Don't be silly Leroy, she won't have been kidnapped" Hiram said.

"How do you know that, you can't know that" He started pacing again.

"What about that child in Cleveland, just upped and vanished, no word on if they have found her and it's another girl." He faced his still surprisingly calm husband.

"It's another girl, Hiram." The other man nodded,

"So it's just a coincidence that that little girl just goes missing and now our little girl just happens to vanish to!" The more the smaller man panicked the less Hiram could think sensibly, there had to be a logical reason as to why Rachel wasn't around, nor had slept in her bed. But the more time they spent standing and imagining scenarios that may or may not be real. The greater the chance they could be.

"Look" He finally said after a while of thinking, "We are blowing this all out of proportion" He ignored the incredulous look his husband gave him and carried on.

"Perhaps she has gone for some milk. I remember her saying in the afternoon that we needed some. Maybe she forgot and realized today and that she has gone to the shop." Leroy looked at him as he spoke. That seemed like a plausible chance….Maybe she had just gone to the shop.

"Ok….So what shall we do?" It was clear that in times of trouble Hiram was the one who had the better head and so another few seconds of thought. He spoke.

"We go downstairs, the chances are she would have left a note. You know what she is like." Leroy managed a chuckle in spite of his panicked state. He nodded thanking silently that he had the other man around as the left the room and made their way down their breakfasts forgotten they got to work hunting the little note she would have left. Though he had calmed considerably at the chances she had only gone to the shop. He still needed to see the proof in writing before all his fears went away completely.

The searched the entire lounge room looking high and low for any spare scraps of paper that she could have used, but nothing. He sighed as he put the pillow back on the couch.

"Maybe she left one in the kitchen" Leroy looked at him and saw his face. Though still calm like it had been upstairs he could now see the slight tinges of fear in his expression something which didn't help his own panic and terror. He nodded and made his way out of the room he needed to see a note…Something, anything that could just tell them where she is. He took in a few deep breathes and walked to the other room leaving Hiram behind.

The other man let out the shaky breath he was holding. He didn't know what to do, the longer they went without some sort of explanation was more then he liked and he couldn't lose his calm out of the two of them he was the more level headed one. The more logical one and so if he lost it now then it would do them both no good. Deciding to give him a few minutes before following him he lingered just out the door and in the hall listening to the sounds of drawers and cupboards opening.

He looked around the narrow hallway and down to his briefcase on the floor. Before up to the small table on the side where they kept their keys and other stuff. His eyes traveled over the items littered across the surface before coming to a stop at a small sheet of folded paper making his heart jump slightly.

He hurried across and snatched it off the side, his heart still beating faster. And feeling foolish for it this surely had to be it. He knew his own daughter, she wouldn't ever go anywhere without telling them or the sitter. He mentally scolded himself for allowing his husband to get him into a panic as he unfolded the paper and started to read the essay like reason Rachel wasn't there and smiled, knowing that was what she always did.

It was about halfway down the sheet when he realized that this wasn't just a simple 'I've gone to the shop' note. That was when his heart truly did start to pound in his chest and he shouted out.

"LEROY!"

The other man was busy in the kitchen when he heard the call but this time unlike before this was a urgent, panic stricken shout and so abandoning his search he raced out into the hall where he saw his husband looking pale and horror struck as he held a piece of paper.

"Hiram….What… Is that a note. Did she leave that?" He asked quickly but getting no response. By now his terror levels had risen to almost breaking point and he quickly snatched the paper from a motionless Hiram as he started reading.

_Dad and Daddy,_

_First off, let me just say, that I love you both so much and that if there was any other way of me doing this, I would gladly. But there isn't._

_By the time you're reading this I'll hopefully be long gone. Well not hopefully as I have said if there was another way to then I wouldn't of have to leave. Your both probably wondering why I have left…..Well….Certain events have happened in my life recently that have given me question's to ponder, and as we all know that school life and pretty much life in general have only strengthened my resolve in undertaking this task._

_What is that you ask? Well I'm not going to tell you, for fear that what I'm looking for you already know therefore beat me to it before I even have a chance. But I guess if you did know then it would have made this all the more easier for me, but again from recent event's I have a strong assumption that you would be unwilling, let alone allow me to search. But you don't need to worry about that any longer._

_Don't bother trying to look for me as I have not left any clue as to where I'm going….Not that I had any direction in mind, I have also taken anything that might have left traces. My laptop._

_You always did say I was too smart for my age Daddy, guess you was right._

_But don't think that I'm gone for good. Before I even decided this the first thing I said was I'm coming back, and I'm sticking to that. But I need to do this, not out of spite or thoughts of ungratefulness, but for me…For my own peace of mind._

_I don't know how long I will be gone or even if I succeed in my mission. But knowing that I have tried will at least ease the longing I feel. _

_I didn't mean to cause you any pain or worry as I do love you with all my heart and that will never change. But sometimes that is not enough and substitute love doesn't count for the real thing._

_Again please don't be sad as I couldn't bear making you feel that way but know it's inevitable, I can only hope you understand._

_All my love, Rachel._

_Ps. if you haven't already guessed by now, the money from my bank wasn't for Barbra's bed…..But wouldn't it be good if I had it…Might start saving once this is over._

The paper dropped from his hands and fluttered to the floor with nobody bothering to pick it up, Hiram who had only read half saw the look of pure heartbreak on his husbands face and knew that she hadn't simply just gone or a walk, as tears began falling down his cheeks. Both men clung to each other in the tiny hallway and sobbed for their daughter who had willingly ran away from home.

They couldn't fathom why she had or what it was she was looking for. But the fact that she had made them cry all the more harder, they weren't cruel parents she had said so herself and took comfort in the fact that she did love them…But why wasn't it enough? What is it she could possibly want that was more than what they could give her?

The fact that they didn't know and they were missing their little girl. It broke them all thoughts of anything left their minds as all they could think of was that their little Rachel was long gone somewhere….And even she didn't know when she would be back.

The only sounds that came from the Berry household that Thursday morning was the muffled sounds of two heartbroken men who desperately clung to each other in a bid to make sense of just how much their life had changed.

* * *

**Was it good? I did have a little reservation about her letter...Was it to old for someone her age or was it right? I know she is a lot more mature then others her age, but did it seem to old...What did people think? Please let me know i would be more then grateful.**

**Thank you, :D **


	6. The Ten o'clock News

**Wow what can I say,**

**I'm so very sorry, i kinda forgot about this. :S Just had a hectic time lately. But seriously has it been nearly a month? Well the review i got today told me so and again I'm sorry. I hope this makes up for it and from now on i will fully remember this and update sooner.**

**Happy reading. :)**

* * *

The next day was hell for both men. They frantically searched every place they knew or could think of that Rachel might have gone to in the hopes that this was all just a prank. A very tasteless prank but one nonetheless, but to their dismay, they came up empty every time.

Which was what brought them to now sitting in front of the officer they had rung to tell them that their daughter had gone missing. Sitting side by side they looked defeated and tired one in particular looked nervous, and was showing it by the wringing of his hands in his lap. The officer was sat taking notes and so didn't witness the odd behavior but Leroy did. His eyes narrowed and he placed his hand over his husbands who flinched slightly and looked at him.

Both stared silently as they engaged in a silent conversation as their eyes widened and rolled to indicate their visitor before a firm shake and a steely glare had Hiram conceding and so sat a little further in his seat and bit his lip, the reason for his nervousness was not because the police man might have called them careless parents, but could be explained the day earlier as a previous conversation had him at odds with the man next to him.

_Both had been panicking as they had searched and exhausted all their options and places they thought to look. Both had come back once more without result and had to conclude that Rachel had indeed ran away, the note they had left on the table sat there mocking their pain and served only to bring them back to that horrible conclusion as they both sat in silence lost in their thought's, one thinking about the little girl, where she might have been now, and just how scared she must have been._

_The other, his mind to was on their little daughter but also was on the paper lying mere inches from them his mind was thinking of facts and statistics; being a person of law profession. He had read up on many cases and stories, some of them involved missing kids. He hadn't fully versed himself in a lot of it but the one thing that he did know. None of them involved a hand written note by the person who had been deemed missing._

_He had to face facts. She wasn't kidnapped, she had done this herself she had admittedly run away and the proof was facing them in the form of words. He had only briefly glanced at the paragraph but he knew enough and from TV that once the police learn that the person in question is a runaway. They become just another number in the ever-increasing system and he couldn't have that happening. She may have voluntarily left on her own accord but she was only ten._

_She was only a baby in his eyes and though she was a lot mature then most at her age, she was still too young to be out on her own never mind going to find…..Whatever, no he had to make sure that when the police got there. It was the only option they had left, that they thought her kidnapped. It was the only way they would get anywhere._

_Reaching out he snatched up the paper and stood. Hiram watched him as he took a few steps away and shot out of his seat when he saw the other man take out his lighter and was about to torch the note when he felt it being ripped from his hands. He looked at the other man who was staring wide-eyed at him._

'_What are you, doing?' he said his voice terse as Leroy licked his lips, they both stood in silence looking at each other before the taller man shook his head and made to grab the sheet only for him to clutch air as Hiram took a step back._

'_Give me the paper' Hiram didn't move only looked at his husband as the silence between them grew. _

'_Hiram I'm not joking. Give me the paper, now.' the other man looked at the sheet he was holding and then back to the outstretched hand before shaking his head, 'Why' Leroy groaned and ran a hand down his face before standing up straighter. He looked the smaller man who had taken a step back in his movement and chuckled a little._

'_Don't you see' he asked looking at him. 'Don't you see what we have to do?' on seeing the perplexed look the Jewish man bore he chuckled again but more scornfully._

'_We have to destroy the note. Hiram' Ignoring the look of confusion and part horror he carried on, 'We can't let anyone know that she ran away, we have to make them think. Once it gets out, that someone took her;' he started pacing the little space in the room as Hiram could only watch. For his part he didn't know what to say. Did he just hear his husband right? Did he just say to him that they had to lie? To pretend that someone had kidnapped their daughter?_

_Staring at the agitated man he took a few seconds to look him over before speaking, 'Who are you,' That had the other man stopping and looking at him he could see the slight wonder in his eyes as he said it, along with the slight disdain and scoffed._

'_Who do you think I am Hiram? Your husband, and have been for fifteen years' he saw him shake his head as he replied. 'No, the man I married wouldn't have thought of something like that, wouldn't have said something like that the man I married wouldn't have even suggested to me something, as vile as that!'_

'_Well what else can we do?' The other man shouted back, he took a step closer to him now all thoughts of logic gone. 'What else can we say, hmm? That our little girl, our ten-year old girl. Just upped and left on her own accord. Get real Hiram' he spat and rubbed his face again._

'_We can tell the truth to the police' He was interrupted by the snort coming from the man across from him as he lifted his head. 'The truth' Hiram nodded, 'the truth….The truth….When we tell them, 'the truth' Hiram. They will learn that she is a runaway. Now I don't know about you but I know enough about kids that leave their home voluntarily to know that once that happens interest in them soon wavers after a few days, they become but a number in a long line that are just piling up, they get put on file and left in a corner until they go cold or the person comes back on their own….And we both know which one is more likely to happen first.'_

'_But she said—'_

'_She said, she shouldn't have left in the first place!' he shouted again. Didn't the other man see the point he was trying to make? _

'_Who knows when that will be? She didn't give us anything other than that she's gone to find something, and god knows how long that might take.' He sighed and took in a deep breath. He knew that the other man was the more emotional of the two and so hated what he was about to say next but if it got through to him than it had to be done._

'_That's if she even makes it that far' the reaction was instantaneous, as Hiram snapped his head around eyes blazing. 'Don't'_

'_We have to think of the possibility. We both do you know it' Hiram stood shaking his head repeatedly. 'No just don't go their Leroy, not now not yet'_

'_Well one of us has to; it might as well be me seeing as your sticking your head in the dam sand!" He roared back once more getting angry. He narrowed his eyes at the smaller man and carried on._

'_And what else do you think they might come up with? Once the truth comes out? She is ten years old, Hiram. If we hand over the note and tell them that she just vanished there going to think us bad parents.'_

'_Stop it'_

'_You know hoe judgmental they are. Once they have that written down there going to think that we did something.' Hiram shook his head again. 'No'_

'_Yes, they're going to suspect that we had something to do with her disappearance. That we done something so bad that in the end she had to flee to escape us, god damn it what kind of ten-year old run's away from their home without a valid reason…..None that's who.'_

_He paused taking another deep breath before continuing. 'If we keep that note and call the police. Then there is little to no chance that we will ever find her, but if we get rid of it then there is no trace of anything to say that she went on her own, they will keep looking for her because we can't do it on our own.' he stopped and looked at the other man who was silent and shaking, none spoke for a while as Leroy eyed his husband who seemed to be internally struggling. The paper crunched tightly in his first._

_A few minutes later he sighed in relief when he nodded. 'Thank you,' and took a step closer._

'_I'm not going along with it because I think you right.' Though deep down he knew he was, 'I'm doing this because I want her back.' Leroy nodded and lifted his arm out and took the letter from his hand as he passed it over, he watched as the other man moved over to the bin and took out his lighter again._

'_Remember. This letter doesn't exist.' Hiram nodded. His mind in two halves as he watched the lighter spark and set the sheet on fire before dropping it into the trash can as it curled and blackened into nothing._

"When was the last time you saw her?" The officer asked looking up from his note-book as his voice brought them out of their thoughts on their argument. Leroy had taken to talking seeing as Hiram was feeling to guilty and so was mute during the conversation.

"Last night, she went to the park just down the street" The man nodded and wrote it down. It was a very tense time in the Berry household as Hiram was getting more nervous with every second the officer was in their house. Leroy had told him to act calm and if he felt like talking, then to do so, but he felt sick and so didn't.

"Did you happen to see anything odd about her behavior before she left?" Both shook their heads, the fact that none was at the house prior was something they wasn't going to admit. Leroy would have to ask Gemma where they hell she was.

"No, acting out?" They shook their heads,

"No secretive behavior" Another shake.

"…Does she have a phone or laptop that she used often" They had to think. Of course she had both but the phone for emergencies and the laptop, they were ashamed to say. Was a bribe. But she had taken them both and so to avoid any questions gave him another shake of their heads. They saw him biting his lip and wrote some more in the book before looking back at them.

"There's not a lot to go on….But it does sound like a kidnapping." Hiram didn't have to fake his sob as he clutched his husband's hand. Leroy to was sad and spoke. "Are you certain?" And saw him nod.

"Just in fact this is the second call we had about missing kids" This was new. Both looked at each other confused and then back to the officer who saw their expressions and elaborated.

"We had a call this earlier about a missing boy, a one Noah Puckerman" This time both gasped, "The little boy two streets over?" He nodded. He too was missing? When did this happen? More importantly. Did he have anything to do with Rachel leaving.

"Poor Deborah" Hiram muttered. He knew the woman from the times they frequented temple and saw the at the services. She was a lovely woman with two kids, he pitied that she was on her own and talked to her sometimes. How she must be feeling….Most likely the same as them.

After a few more questions the officer left the house with a promise to keep them updated and that they would get on it straight away. Leroy shut the door as he pulled away from the drive and turned to face the small man.

"…Little Noah Puckerman has gone to?" Both were silent as they mused on that their first thoughts were about Rachel obviously but now with the surprising news, they thought about the little boy as well.

"We'll have to go and see her" Hiram said immediately. He hated the fact that he had lied to the law but what he could do was help as much as he could to as person who were in the same boat as them. Leroy nodded as they moved from the hall. They both needed a drink after the uncomfortable afternoon and the only thing they could do now was wait.

News came two days later when they were woken to the sound of knocking on the door, both raced out of their room and down the stairs quickly flinging it open to find the same officer as the previous day standing on the porch. This was what they had been waiting for, they had been on nails waiting to hear something, anything. Just they needed to know. But now on seeing the passive look on his face both now had feelings of deep dread building.

They let him in a followed right behind as he took the same seat he had the other day and waited for them to get settled as they both instinctively grasped each other's hand in comfort.

"We have been searching through the town. Looking in all places that are the most likely obvious places." He began as the they nodded. They too had already done that but kept silent as they waited for him to carry on.

"But when they came up empty we had to broaden our search and so" He took a deep breath and looked at them. "We had to look at the possibility that she might have been taken out of Lima"

Hiram sobbed once more and held his husband's hand tighter as Leroy swallowed the tight lump in his throat. He knew he had to be the strong one and so found his voice after a few minutes.

"And did you find anything?" Once more the officer looked at them passively before very slowly nodding. They had after having two calls launched an immediate search as soon as they had information about the children. They had done a complete search of the town and when that was down. Moved on to questioning the town's more dubious people in a bid to see if they knew anything, unfortunately for them that to led to nowhere and so went a little deeper.

They went to the train station and asked the workers if they had seen two kids before showing photos of them to try and see if they had. When that had been futile their search took them to the bus station and to the conductor at the front of the desk. The man behind the counter sat up when he saw the uniformed officers come. He listened as they asked him questions about two kids that had apparently gone missing.

He had no clue about that, he saw lots of people come and go every day. How was he meant to know about two small children? They could have passed him by and he wouldn't have known. Then they showed him the pictures of the two and his stomach lurched slightly as he gazed down at the two kids. One he did know as he had been the very one to serve her.

It was hard not to forget that little girl who had the big words and the very formal way of talking. He had joked about her in the staff room and then thought nothing of it but now….Oh crap. He had unknowingly helped a potential kidnap.

He internally panicked. What could he say? He had no idea, she seemed. Well not as normal as any other little kids her age. But she didn't look like one getting kidnapped that was for sure, he swallowed inaudibly. Would he be in trouble for being an accessory? Was he going to lose his job over this? He panicked once more and did the only thing anyone would do when being told they had been an unwitting participant to a crime.

He lied.

They asked to see the tapes from the week gone and he went to get his boss, very slowly mind. As they waited. Soon after they were taken to the security room and the guard pulled out the weeks recordings. They thanked them for their co-operation before taking them back to the station were they went through them one tape at a time. Eventually it was the Wednesday recordings that they had a discovery.

They spied on the screen. A little girl, who matched the description and photo as she was at the service desk. They watched as she talked to the person serving but couldn't see die to the angle but they could get to that later, they watched as she smiled and accepted two tickets before moving away and over to a woman who was talking on a phone. They rewound the tape and tried to get a better look at the adult but her head was down.

A few seconds later it didn't matter as the little girl ducked and ran to the left and off-screen. They scrambled for the other tapes from the section of the terminals, and scanned through them until they once again came across her and another surprise.

She was with another, a little boy who looked around her age, was it possible that this was the same boy who also had been reported missing? With avid eyes and not missing a beat. They watched the two as they walked to one of the bus lane's before waiting in line and boarding the bus before it took off moments later. They rewound the tape once more in a bid to see the footage again and enhancing the screen in a bid to see which bus it was and were it was going.

They smiled when the destination changed seconds later and the new one was shown.

New York.

"She's in New York?" Hiram screeched as the blonde man nodded.

"It seems that she and the little boy,"

"Noah." Once more he nodded, "They were seen boarding the 7:15 bus straight to New York." He fell silent as he took in their horrified reactions.

"There is someone who we would like to speak to and so have to do a search first. And the bus driver of course." He paused for another moment and licked his lips before carrying on.

"Now that we know they have definitely left the state…This is now a national search." They both turned to face him as his words fully hit them and Hiram sobbed louder.

"She's in New York. Our baby's in New York" Leroy could only nod dumbly. Not quite fully believing it himself, the officer was still talking but nothing else was registering. Their ten-year old child. Was in a state over 400 miles away in a city that was well-known as being the most populated. She was all alone in a city for all its intensity. Never stopped.

Well not completely alone if what the officer had said was true then she was with that Puckerman kid. But still, it didn't quell his fears one bit. Hiram this time took over the speaking as he interrogated the officer for more info but the younger man didn't have much else until they found the driver. They were upset but knew that it couldn't be helped. He smiled at them sadly only imagining the pain they were feeling before promising to keep up the search before he left them alone once more to grieve in peace.

Rich laughter rang around an empty apartment as the owner entered through the door and switched on the light she kicked off her heels and held the phone she had been talking in to her ear before shrugging out of her coat. Throwing it over the side she shut the door and carried on further down the hall until coming out into her lounge room.

"No Michael she did not say that." Shelby smiled as she moved into her kitchen and put the kettle on before turning and leaning back against the island. "She said that when the statue sunk underwater, would she consider going out with you," She fell silent listening to the other conversationalist before throwing her head back and laughing again.

"No your dreams don't count. I think it had to be real" Turning she reached for her favorite mug and making herself a cup of hot chocolate before taking it with her as she made for her couch.

"Hmm-mm….Uhhh…yeah no. I'm sorry but I have as much chance of being made president then you have of that happening." Grinning she put her cup down on the table and sunk back into the cushions before fumbling underneath her seat for the remote and flicking on the TV.

"Yes well I would really love to see that….yeah call me so i can come watch." Her grin never faltered as she listened to what the other person had to say before smirking. "Why my dear, to film it of course." And laughing again and flicking through until the news came on. She picked up her mug as she continued to talk for a while occasionally laughing and nodding her head to nothing in particular, as her eyes gazed up every so often at the screen.

It was around five minutes later and they had fallen into a quieter small talk. That she heard something. Looking up, she didn't know why but she increased the volume on the TV as the newscaster commented on the next story.

'_And finally, tonight two kids from the state of Ohio have been reported missing, amongst fears they have been abducted._'

She sat up a littler as soon as her hometown state had been mentioned. It had been a while since she had thought about it…Only ever having bad memories about the place, one serving to be the only exception. A little voice sounded a little below her ear, as her phone companion had been shouting through trying to get her attention. She lifted the hand set and replied.

"Oh Sorry, Michael. I was watching the news, hang on a sec" And pulled it away before he could protest. She watched intently only fleetingly interested and feeling sorry for the parents whose kids it might have been.

What she heard next chilled her blood ice-cold, and had her heart stopping almost altogether. As two pictures came up on-screen. One she would know pretty much anywhere.

'_Ten year old, Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry. Where last seen Tuesday afternoon in Lima, Ohio. Police have confirmed that they had been missing for a few hours before footage of them at the local bus station standing next to a woman was discovered. Authorities are keen to get in touch with this woman as they were boarding the bus to New York. If anyone in either state has seen these two children or know of their whereabouts, they are urged to get in contact with the police immediately…..In other news'_

Oh god.

The mug in her hand slipped out of her grasp and hit the side of her table on its way to the floor, before smashing into tiny pieces, spilling hot liquid everywhere. Not that she noticed. Or cared, her stare was fixed on the Television right were the smiling face of her baby had been. The words that had hit her like knives swimming in her head,

'Missing….Feared abducted. Oh god, her baby had been taken by someone.

Her chest seized up and she let out a sob before covering her mouth and breaking down. The phone that had been by her ear had fallen along with the cup was now residing on the floor as a little voice screamed down the other end.

'_Shelby…..Shelby can you hear me. Shelby what's wrong? SHELBY!'_

She didn't answer, the laughter that had filled the room was soon replaced by heart wrenching sobs as the only occupant of the house cried out her agony, the sounds echoing off the walls as she did.

* * *

**There we have it...One more i the story down.**

**Once i'm sorry to all who had patiently been waiting...I'm terrible, i'll admit it.**

**I know it's cheeky considering but your comments and thought's do mean the world to me and i would be happy to know what you thought.**

**...Can i say how sorry i'am again...:S.**

**Until the next (And much sooner) Chapter.**


	7. As Time Goes By

**Just a little filler for the time being, hopefully the next chapter and the one's after will be longer.**

**But for the time being enjoy**

**Happy reading, :)**

**...I don't own nothing of Glee**

* * *

The next few week's where pandemonium for the Berry men when word got out about their child potentially being abducted, along with the little Puckerman boy, everywhere they went they were constantly stopped by passers in the street giving them their best wishes and hope they find her soon…Something they had come to loathe. Along with their condolences they could also see the pity they had in their eyes, along with some inkling of suspicion.

They scoffed the fake sorrow the people had. They weren't really sad for then. After all, it had been half of them that had given them grief in the first place. Mocked them and shouted profanities at them in the street. If anything it was more like gleeful spite they really offered. Mocking their pain by pretending to sympathize with them they were all the same so why should they thank them now?

Also why did they assume they had something to do with her disappearance? Did they not see the way they loved her? The way they cared for her? No all they saw with their simple, bigoted minds. Was two gay men with a child they shouldn't have had been allowed to have, finally get what they deserved. And that she had been liberated from their rainbow colored hands.

It didn't matter if she was out there on her own, it didn't matter that she could be hurt, scared to death or even stuck in some god forsaken place with people unknown. All that mattered was that she was free from their clutches. It made Hiram want to punch something and he had never wanted to hurt anything in his life before….But now.

But it wasn't just them that was suffering. Debra Puckerman had to, lost a child. Lost that huge part of her and was in just as much agony as they, but they at least had the comfort of each other were she had no one. Despite their hurt they still couldn't ignore another in the same situation and so went round to console her as she invited them in after finding them on her step. She made them tea and they sat down together all just to stunned to take in the fact that their children. Out of all the others in their little town. Had been taken.

Not that they would wish it on anybody else as it was fresh hell every day they woke. But for once the two men wished that something bad would happen to those that had taken pleasure from their pain.

Were they right? Did god really punish those who were different?

Eventually the small talks and tea turned into tears and mixed emotions. As they shared stories about their children and found they were both in the same class. Though only ever having talked to them at temple and sometimes when out shopping, Debra was thankful they had, despite their own problems. Had been caring enough to come and support her it had all gone downhill since Steve let and she had just been struggling.

It wasn't like Noah was a bad kid he just didn't have the male influence in his life like he had before and so had gone a little unruly. She knew deep down that he was good; he was worth the effort others had deemed too precious to waste on him it was just that on her own with two jobs and two kids to look after she didn't have a lot of time or energy to prove them wrong.

But now that he was gone…Somewhere so far away, she might never get that chance to try. And that killed her inside. But on looking at the two men who were sat across from her, their hands entwined and knees pressed together. She might not have another half to help, but she now had some good friends. Friends who knew exactly how she felt.

And for that one fleeting moment. Debra Puckerman felt hope.

Meanwhile in New York things were a lot different. Shelby was a mess. She had been since that particular night. Scouring the local papers, listening to the news devotedly for any more information. And even mulling over the idea of going to the local police station to try to learn more she was that desperate. She knew she had no right. And hadn't for ten years, but she could not help it, it felt like something had been physically pulled from her body. Something ripped from her psyche that ceased to be filled until she found the one thing that could cover the void.

And she knew exactly what that was.

But unlike the Berry men who she had no doubt were comforting each other. She on the other hand had no one. Not one person in the state of New York knew about her secret child, and not a soul in the entire world. The only ones that had that knowledge; where the doctors at the hospital. The Berry men and herself.

It wasn't because she was ashamed of that fact. How could she be? She had given the world the single greatest gift she could, though never got to keep it…At first by choice of her own and then when that was taken from her. By the form of a piece of paper.

It was to protect her…She knew that the world of which she wanted was very hard, very competitive and very fickle. Sure she may have had the voice and the looks. But so did many of the others who shared that same dream of hers, she needed something else to make sure that what she wanted became a reality and she had it.

A life debt.

She owed everything to the little girl who allowed her the chance to try. She was the sole reason she was even in that city, on that stage. At first it was the fact that it was the only thing she ever wanted, the sheer determination to get there that she might have attributed to the cause, but it was plain and simple.

It was Rachel.

She may have given a gift in the form of the little girl, but she too had been given one in the form of an opportunity. And it was one she wold not waste if not for her dream's but for the baby she had loved so deeply yet forced to leave behind. She knew that she was allowed to contact her when she turned eighteen and was counting down those days. But she also wanted that girl who would be a young woman. When they at last did meet. To be proud of her.

She wanted to show Rachel that no, they may not have had time together, or indeed shared memories. But that she could see that she made something of herself, that the woman, who had birthed her wasn't a failure. She had no reservation's that Rachel might hate her…She had thought that over years ago as she hated herself for so long. She would to be angry if she had to grow up knowing that she had no Mother purely because of choice.

But she hoped so desperately that she would have the chance to tell her that it wasn't. She wanted to hug her, and hold her so tightly and tell her that she had made a mistake. That she would never have left her if it wasn't for the fact that she could have been legally breaking an official contract and could have been sent to prison.

At least it would have been better to know that she was MIA and trying to make the little girl proud than MIA and in jail.

But now she may not even have that she had been steadily biding her time until the day that knock on the door came. She would never in her wildest dreams think anything might happen beforehand, she had trusted those men to protect and care for her with their lives….And they had failed. It may not have been their fault and it was just by pure misfortune. The wrong place at the wrong time. But then again it could have been.

Either way she didn't know but what she did was the somewhere in the very city she lived. Was her little girl, somewhere in that very city, possibly with the same little boy who had also been taken, was the child she loved. Somewhere in that very city she lived….Was her missing piece.

And she was going to find her, secret or Broadway be dammed.

If eventually down the line it came out that she did indeed have a child. That she had given her away to a gay couple in exchange for a hot at her dream. So what…If they spun it so it looked like she was nothing but a heartless bitch who clearly loved the limelight more than her own blood, so what? She knew that was far from true and so what if Jean found out and went around preening like the cow she was, telling everyone how she was right. At how even though she did have a kid, she had given it away in favor of having to look after her.

That how she was right and that no one would ever want to be with her, and when it all came out…It would be with good reason.

She didn't care about all that because she did know. She did know that none of that was the truth. That when Rachel was found, and she wold be. To hell with the contract…To hell with their protest's and threat's let them. She wasn't the same emotional wreck she had been back then. She was wiser, stronger and now pissed as hell that they had, knowingly or not. Let this happen. She would fight them back if need be.

It wasn't like she didn't have the money now…And she would waste every penny if it meant that she got to hold the one reason she had never given up in her arms. They might not have been bad parents at the time of getting Rachel but somewhere down the line they screwed up, and it may not have been the honorable way of seeing her child. As she was content to wait, but now that she had this chance she just like before wasn't going to waste it.

One way or another Rachel wasn't leaving this city without her in her life. Or the little girl in hers. Even if it meant breaking the contract and revealing all to the world.

* * *

**There we have it. I know it wasn't as long as my others and for that i apologize but like i said i will make the others are longer,**

**I hoped every liked it as i don't personally think it's my best but it's better than nothing, i guess. **

**Until the next chapter, :D**


	8. Author's Note

….So…..Your all gonna hate me.

Due to circumstances that was completely, totally not my fault. Blame a certain four-legged, variety with the cutest little button nose and whiskers and a diva attitude bigger than Maria Carey.

Because of her, half of my story is gone…Disappeared….Vamoose. Never to return. Well that's what I'm working on hopefully not happening, but as a result this story will have to take a little backseat.

I'm so very sorry to all who was waiting for an update and I had it…I so did, until a misplaced cup and an angry cat does that to a laptop.

But never fear as I have a new story which will hopefully tide you over until this one can get up and running. The new chapter for that is done and will be up soon but I just had to let you all know about the situation of this one first,

Again…Many apologies and fingers crossed that I can save it…Wish me luck.

:D


End file.
